


Leatherbound

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Dante is a protective brother, Eventual Smut, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Torture in Chapter 5, incubus v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Cassandra Sagefire, an up and coming devil hunter, is called to deal with an incubus roaming around the back alleys of Red Grave City.  What’s supposed to be a simple extermination becomes something much more, as she discovers a plot to bring upon Red Grave City devastation and ruin.
Relationships: V/Original Female Character
Kudos: 18





	1. Shadow in the Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by beyond-the-mirror's Incubus!V series on tumblr. Go throw her some love!

_‘Just stick around here, keep an eye out for the dude, and slam him. Simple mission!’_ Cassandra Sagefire could hear Dante’s voice in her head, the older hunter full of confidence that she could succeed on this mission before leaving to patrol another part of Red Grave City with his brother Vergil. That was how the blond maiden was here, sitting in an abandoned building above the alleyway that the incubus in question was last seen. She leaned back against the wall, staring down at the opening that was once a window. It gave her a bird’s eye view onto the alleyway below. Her hand carefully stroked the fabric of her white knee-length skirt, following the gradient of white to gold. The length of the sleeves, hugging her arms, made the chill that permeated the husk of a building bearable. The white that she had preferred...was not so perfect. Already, the dirt and grime was staining the white fabric that made up her battle regalia. 

_‘Don’t focus on that.’_ She chastised herself. _‘This is what being a devil hunter is like. It’s not glamorous, it’s not stylish, it gets gritty and ugly. Earthmother help you if Father ever found out about this!’_ Ah yes, her father. She remembered the moment she knew the schism between them would never mend. Between her desire to see beyond the walls of her hometown Eternis Brillia and his desire to just marry someone and push out babies, they could never see eye to eye anymore. 

So she ran away from home to the big city, Red Grave City. She had power, after all. Within her bloodline was a mystical rapier that came to her beck and call, Astra, and she could handle long-range targets with a mere blast of concentrated sunlight (concentrated enough to actually harm demons). She just needed proper fighting experience. That was when she came across Devil May Cry, or rather, it’s prolific demon hunter: Dante. 

It seemed that the two were in the right place at the right time when they first met. Cassandra found a small group of Frosts (at least, that was what Dante called them after their defeat) encroaching onto Dante. She presumed he needed help so she dove in to save him. The Frosts were easy prey, felled by Astra with only a hint of a sweat. Apparently, it was enough to impress him, because he took her under his wing (and under the employment of Devil May Cry) right then and there. 

It had been five years since that day and Cassandra never looked back to the hills, to the direction of her old hometown, since then. 

Tonight was her first solo mission, as most missions had her playing second-fiddle to the more experienced hunters such as Diana (her old friend) and Lady. As fond as she was of the ladies, the fact that she had a solo mission of her very own excited her. She quickly returned her mind to the dim streets below her. The half-moon illuminated the alleyway beneath her. She couldn’t reminisce on how she got here forever, not while she was keeping an eye out for an incubus. She saw a looming shadow and held her breath, wondering if this was the incubus she was supposed to be on the lookout for. A man walked down the alleyway, sleeveless leather coat fluttering behind him. She could tell, even in the dim light, that this man was quite intricately tattooed. In his hand was a shining silver cane. He paused, a hand reaching up to run through raven black hair. 

_‘I know he’s an incubus...but he looks beautiful.’_ Cassandra thought. _‘A shame he has to be taken out.’_ She was ready to get up when the sound of teleportation made her pause. Incubi (and by extension, succubi) weren’t known for teleportation in the waking world...but she wondered if this specific one was a lackey of a more powerful demon. That could be the case. She slipped back into the building, pressing her back against the wall. She watched as a woman in a white dress stepped out from the shadows. Like the incubus in question, raven black hair flowed freely behind her. There was something about her that put her on edge, reminding her of a mission that she tagged on with Dante involving a Malphas and a cult in the forests outside of Red Grave City. This woman reminded her of the Malphas. 

“Lady Athame.” The male spoke, she could see him leaning on the cane. “As lov-” 

“Silence.” She winced at the harshness of her tone. Even though she looked physically attractive, that slicing tone would deter anyone. “Where is Amorzora’s heart?” A pause from him. “Where is it!?” 

_‘Amorzora...Amorzora…’_ Cassandra thought. Where did she hear that name before? Did Diana mention such a demon? 

“Unfortunately, a far stronger demon took off with it.” 

  
“You idiot!” She winced at the slap, harsh enough to make the incubus stumble back. “This is the second heart this month!” The woman slapped him again. “Who took it?! Who took it Vitale! Answer me!” She heard the woman slam the incubus, Vitale, into the building she was hiding in.

“Eldhrímnir...my lady…” The incubus breathed out, his voice strained. Eldhrímnir was a demon Cassandra was at least vaguely aware of, a gluttonous mass of demon in the far north. He was of no threat to humankind, at least as far as she knew, because nobody ever called Dante about Eldhrímnir. 

“Eldhrímnir!? Dammit Vitale, that heart is gone!” She heard Vitale grunt again.

“My lady, I _am_ an incubus. I do not know what you expect me to do against Eldhrím-”

“Silence!” She snarled. “By Sparda’s blood, you’re nothing more than a useless slut! I will go deal with Eldhrímnir myself. And once I’m done with him, I’ll carve your heart out of your chest to replace the heart you lost!” With that, Cassandra heard another teleportation spell followed by quiet labored breathing beneath her. 

_‘Now I can’t leave him like that.’_ Cassandra huffed internally. 

“Damn, she did a real number on ya.” She looked out the window, seeing a demonic bird settling next to him. The incubus let out a soft sigh.

“It is expected.” Cassandra frowned, the sound of utter defeat in his voice tugged at her heartstrings. Was this usual for him, to be abused by a demoness? Trish mentioned that the Underworld was cutthroat to the extreme, with murder exceptionally common. Demons were not restricted by morals like humans were, only by strength. A more powerful demon could and would happily kill off lesser demons in their employ. With that knowledge, Cassandra decided to make her entrance now. She propped her foot against the window and jumped out, doing a spin. She landed gracefully in front of the incubus, earning a surprised squawk from the demonic bird. 

“Hot shit! Warn a bird, won’t ya!?” 

“Why would a devil hunter warn their prey?” The incubus said, followed by a breathy pained sigh. 

“I wonder who’s actually the predator, the woman who abused you or me?” Cassandra asked, kneeling down to get a good look at the incubus. Her eyes were drawn to his jade green eyes, one of them swelling and purple. _Did she punch him?_ This demoness was worse than she thought and she had encountered some nasty demons and demonesses. “Dear Earthmother, she really did a number on you.” 

“It is something...I am used too.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “It will not be long before I am well.” 

“Will you be though, considering she threatened to murder you?” She asked. 

“Are you concerned about me?” The incubus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh...yeah?” Cassandra blinked. “I heard everything.” She pointed up to the window, the incubus glancing up to where she was pointing. 

“Her abuse is nothing I have not borne before.” The incubus said. The demonic bird let out a saddened chirp of agreement. “Demons, as I am sure you are aware of, are quite resilient to injury.” Cassandra nodded. Even now, the black eye had faded, making it look as if the incubus had not been harmed at all. She wondered if incubi and succubi were made to be more resilient than other demons, since humankind could have such wildly different desires between one person and another. 

“It doesn’t make it right.” Cassandra said. 

“I know, right!?” The bird huffed, ruffling his feathers. “ I just wanna give her a good ole zap but I can’t and that kinda pisses me off.” 

“Are there more?” Cassandra asked.

“Oh yeah!” The bird replied. “I’m just one of thr-”

“Now now, where are our manners?” The incubus interrupted the demonic bird. He slowly stood up, leaning on his cane. Cassandra stood up with him, keeping her gaze steady. “You, devil hunter, may call me V.” 

“I’m Cassandra.” She held out her hand. V stared at her hand for a few moments. “And I’d like to offer a proposition for you.” 

“A proposition?” V asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Considering that she sounded ready to kill you, I can offer you safety. Maybe even vengeance, if that’s up your alley.” Heh, alley. Cassandra smirked a little at that. “But in exchange, you tell me and my employer everything about that woman who threatened you. Any cults she’s got, any demons she has under her wing, any plans she has.”

“And your employer is?” 

“Dante.” 

“Wait, shit THAT Dante?!” The bird squawked, taking flight. He clung onto the back of V’s coat. “Son of Sparda, that guy!?” 

“The one and only.” Cassandra leaned back a little but her hand remained outstretched to V. “What do you say?” The incubus stared at the ground, appearing to mull over the offer. 

“If I take you up on that offer.” V said carefully. “Know that Lady Athame will seek us out.” 

“Let her.” Cassandra huffed. “If she messes with me, she’s messing with Dante.” V smiled a little.

“I pray you will be able to protect me as well as you are implying.” He said slowly. “But...your enthusiasm gives me hope. I have not had hope before.” Cassandra smiled at the incubus. Perhaps this particular demon was more human than she gave him credit for. The smile quickly faded.

“Now that we’ve got the fluff out of the way, we need to flee. Who knows when Athame is gonna come back.” He quickly picked up his cane and took the hand that had remained outstretched for him. “Let’s go!” With that, Cassandra took off. V let out a surprised noise and stumbled a little before finding his stride behind her. They ran through the darkened alleyways with only the faint light of the moon guiding their way.


	2. Devil May Cry

When they finally arrived at Devil May Cry, Cassandra felt as if her lungs were going to burn up in a fiery death. Never again, if she could help it, would she run from one side of Red Grave City to another unless something truly terrible was chasing them. She let out a laugh, strained by her heaving breath, slightly amused at the realization that Athame would’ve chased them down to the ends of the earth to hunt for V. 

He owed her a demon heart, after all. 

Cassandra looked back to V, the incubus panting almost as hard as her as they finally caught their breath. He stood, glancing around the area. 

“I bet you can sense the demon repelling sigils.” She huffed. He nodded. “Well, you’re under my care now. Don’t worry about them.” 

“They...sting.” He hummed, glancing to his hand. “But it is not uncomfortable.” Cassandra nodded. Perhaps the sting was because she was near him, allowing him inside the sigils. Perhaps V’s own lack of strength as an incubus made him less of a threat to the sigils. Regardless, she walked up to the door and pushed it open. She looked up, seeing Dante on the phone. She carefully slid inside the shop, V walking behind her. 

“Huh? Yeah Cassandra just came in Kiddo, don't worry about it.” A pause. Cassandra knew Nero was on the other end, updating him about the situation in Fortuna. As far as Cassandra knew, a weaponsmith named Nico had called Devil May Cry for help in a rather serious demon problem. As a result, Nero, Diana, Lady, and Trish had gone to the isolated city to deal with the problem. “Alright, keep me updated and don't tell me the price please…” Dante hung up his cell phone and perked up, his ice blue eyes glimmering with interest. “So. Who’s the guy with you?” Before Cassandra could open her mouth, a second voice spoke up above them.

“An incubus.” Vergil’s ice-cold voice sliced the air. “I hope you have a good reason to bring an incubus here.” 

“Well, if you didn’t interrupt me, I would explain.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “But Vergil is right. This is V and he’s an incubus. I’m quite certain it’s the same one you asked me to exterminate.” Dante let out a chuckle, running a hand through his snow-white hair. “He was under the employ of a demoness named Athame. This particular demoness apparently is collecting demon hearts, because she whacked V around for not delivering on one.” 

“Diana’s contracts do the same thing.” Vergil commented.

“They eat the hearts.” Cassandra pointed out. 

“They do eat the hearts.” Dante confirmed, scratching the demonic dog near him.

“If I may…” V began. “Athame’s interest in demon hearts is a recent development. I do not know why she desires to collect demon hearts but most demons devour demon hearts to augment their own strength, either physical or magical.” 

“Yeah that’s true, just ask some of the demons contracts upstairs and next to me.” Dante hummed, leaning forward a little. His eyes flicked back to Cassandra. “This guy, sweet talk ya into taking him here?”

“If you count a swearing demonic bird as sweet talk, then maybe.” Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him. Dante laughed. “And what demon would willingly come to Devil May Cry? You could kick their ass in a heartbeat.” 

“Damn right I can.” 

“Except when your wife is in the store.” Vergil pointed out dryly.

“Listen, my wife can whoop my ass and she punched you in the jaw!” Dante laughed. Vergil rubbed his jaw at the memory. “Still though, why’d ya bring him over here?”

“If Athame is employing lesser demons to bring in demon hearts for her, that means one of two things: A) she’s trying to summon something or B) she’s trying to make herself a far bigger threat. Either way, one lowly incubus is nothing compared to her, left unchecked.” V did not wince at being called lowly. 

“Athame also holds a cult in her sway: The Decaying Blade. If that means anything to you.” V added. The demonic bird suddenly popped up on V’s shoulder.

“Can we not add that she’s a bitch too? I feel like that needs to be said.” The bird huffed. The blindfolded demonic dog perked up and let out a bark. “Hey! Nice doggy...nice doggy…” The bird fluffed up it’s feathers, trying to look intimidating. In response the dog dropped their normal facade to show off their demonic mutations on their body. “Uh oh… uhhh V… that ain't no normal dog!” 

“I can see that.” V said dryly. 

“Hey, he’s not a toy.” Cassandra scolded the demon. The dog huffed and chittered excitedly still as he kept his ears tilted toward the bird. “Don’t make me get Dante involved!”

“Oh, this is entertainment!” Dante held his hands up. 

“Then I will stop this.” Vergil said, walking down the stairs. V took a step back, raising a hand up to rest on the bird’s head. “Text, here.” He said curtly as he sat on one of the sofas with his book. The demonic dog perked up and happily trotted over to jump onto the sofa and rest his head against Vergil’s thigh.

“Wow…” The bird murmured. 

“Well that was fun.” Dante sighed. “But what about you? Seems you have some buddies of your own.” 

“Are we not gonna talk about the dog’s named Text?” The demonic bird mumbled. V reached up with his cane and tapped his beak, earning a grumpy noise from him. 

“This is Griffon. He had a penchant for foulness.” V began. “I have two more allies at my side: a demonic panther and a golem.” He held out his hand. As he spoke, a miniature panther paced in his arms, followed by a spinning tiny golem. A streak of white appeared in his hair as he spoke. “Respectively, they are dubbed Shadow and Nightmare.”

“Athame made us.” Griffon continued, V dismissing the panther and golem. The streak of white disappeared, his hair now uniformly raven black. “Not that we like her anymore than V does.” 

“So, no conflict of interest then?”

“Well, when she keeps beating the demon we’re supposed to protect and support, you kinda lose faith in the demon that made ya.” Griffon said, as if that was the most normal statement to ever be uttered. 

“Our master does not hurt us.” Text hummed, sitting up. “Our master is kind and lets us roam around freely.”

“It speaks!” Griffon squawked. V raised an eyebrow. Despite not saying a word about the talking demonic dog, he was obviously interested at the development. 

“Well yeah. Looks like you’ve got more questions and we’ve got all the time in the world…” Dante mused. “Uh Verge, do you want to make the tea? I burnt it last time remember.” He gave a sheepish grin.

“And we were quite impressed at your success of burning leaves with water.” Vergil said sarcastically, closing the book. He set it aside and got up, walking to the kitchen to make said tea. V looked to Dante before looking to the demonic dog.

“So, who is this master you spoke of?” He asked, his voice careful as if he feared to offend the demon dog. 

“My wife.” Dante grinned proudly. V looked to Dante, eyebrow raised.

“Is your wife a demon then?” He asked. 

“Quarter demon, and three fourths human.” V tilted his head a little at Dante’s words, visibly confused. “Here she is.” Dante turned his phone around to have a picture of Dante kissing Diana’s cheek with a few demons happily photobombing in the background. “She’s the one i’m smooching~” V leaned forward, appearing to memorize every detail of the woman Dante was enamored with. Black hair framed her face, chocolate brown eyes shining happily at being kissed by her husband. A faded red leather coat hung around her shoulders, matching Dante’s red coat. Underneath was a collared shirt, a leather vest, and a chain that (V presumed) led to a necklace. 

“Interesting…” V closed his eyes, mulling over something. “She must have an extraordinary will to keep demons under her control.” 

“Well, she cheated death twice.” Text hummed and jumped onto Dante’s lap, with the older hunter letting out a soft grunt at the sudden extra weight. “Married him.” He used his tail to gesture to a grinning Dante. “Plus she has demonic touched magic in her system.”

“Demon touched? I have never heard of such a thing.” 

“Well...uh…” Cassandra began. “It’s kinda like...you lean more one way than the other. Some people are just more proficient in certain kinds of magic than others, provided they’re even capable of using magic in the first place. Diana’s more proficient in demon magic, which is pretty handy to control nine demons.” V let out a noise of interest. 

“Nine...and I can only control three. Mortals can only handle one, and even then, such control rarely lasts long.” V closed his eyes. “Interests can align for a brief moment of time...before the demon betrays the mortal.” 

“We’d never betray our master!” A demon hissed. V looked up. Even though he did not look visibly surprised, Griffon let out a squawk.

“Jeez, how long have you been sitting up there!?” 

“They live here with us.” Dante chuckled and looked up to wave hello at the two snakes and komodo dragon. “Be nice you three.”

“We’d never betray our master.” The death adder hissed.

“She saved us from death.” The saw scaled viper hummed.

“She revived and protected us, we’re in a life debt to her.” The komodo dragon wiggled excitedly.

“We love our master and she feeds us good!” Text purred licking his lips.

“I want the chicken.” The komodo dragon said, visibly drooling.

“I am afraid you cannot have him.” V replied, a soft smile on his face. “I am quite fond of him.” 

“I am not a chicken!” Griffon huffed. Dante laughed and put down Text, much to the dog’s dismay.

“Ok you three, now that you’ve had your fun, go back to playing your game. I think the owl cheated.” The snakes hissed, loudly looking behind them. The komodo dragon pouted and wiggled away. Text returned back to his spot on the couch, hearing Vergil step into the room with freshly made tea.

“I heard the ruckus all the way in the kitchen.” Vergil huffed, setting the tea down on the desk. Dante grinned and took his cup. 

“Thanks Verg.” He turned his attention to V. “Now that those three are done causing mischief, any other questions you’ve got for us V?” V leaned onto his cane, eyes closed in thought. Griffon slipped back into V’s body, ink blooming back into his skin. 

“Dante? Can V stay with us? Athame is going to kill him if we just let him go.” Cassandra asked. 

“Well...we can't leave him in the shop by himself, plus that demon you mentioned, Athame-”

“Text, do you think your large library has information on her?” Vergil said, finishing his brother’s statement.

“Is this demon fairly new or older?” Text hummed, looking at V. The incubus closed his eyes in thought.

“I have been under her employ for thirty years, not long after the unfortunate demise of my previous master.” V winced, as if a foul memory had resurfaced. He opened his eyes slowly. “She is older, yes, but how old is something that I do not know.” 

“Then my library should have something.” Text mused, jumping off the sofa to stretch before the sound of bones rattling filled the room. A tear opened up and it pulsed like a heartbeat, as the chest bones closed themselves on the demonic dog. “Shall we go?”

“I’ll stay behind with V.” Cassandra said, her face visibly upset at the sound of rattling bones. Nodding, Text whistled and the other demonic contracts bolted into a different tear, taking their game with them in rather comedic fashion.

“You need not worry about making a place for me, Cassandra.” V said softly, holding up his cane. The tip began to glow a soft purple hue. “There is a small pocket dimension I can slip into to rest.”

“You can...do that?” Cassandra tilted her head. V smirked. 

“How else can I slip into the realm of dreams?” V’s eyes flicked to Dante, who had stood up from his place behind the desk. He was edging closer to them, V noticed it was in a more protective manner. 

“If you end up in my dreams, I’ll-”

“I will not. You have my word. After all, you are being a gracious host. It would be a _faux pas_.” 

“Alright. I’ll hold you up to that.” She looked to the clock. “Shit, it’s two in the morning. I need to sleep.” Dante lazily walked over to his desk, rapping twice on the desk. Cassandra turned to Dante and Vergil. “You two get some rest too! You’re terrible to try and get up in the morning. Especially you, Dante.” Cassandra walked up the stairs. 

“That’s why I can wake him no problem.” Text chuckled. Vergil stepped into the tear silently. 

“Hey, you can go on ahead Text.” Dante grinned. Despite the lazy grin on his face, V could feel something simmer underneath the surface. “Just gotta lay down some ground rules for our guest.” V’s hand tightened on his cane. Text hopped through the tear after Vergil. As soon as Text was gone, Dante looked up to Cassandra. 

“That includes you Cass!” Cassandra leaned over the railing, a confused look on her face.

“What are you going on about?” 

“House rules! We got a guest here after all. Gotta lay down the law.” He grinned playfully to her. “No boys in your room. Lock the door when you shower. Make sure you’re wearing gloves if you’re gonna hold ha-”

“Dante! I’m not a child!” Cassandra snapped, red burning her face. 

“We can't have unprotected hand holding sis! We haven’t even talked about the demonic birds and the bees just yet! Cause that’s a whole different topic!” 

“ARGHH!” Cassandra let out a noise of flustered frustration, storming off to her room. Dante laughed as she stormed off. V watched the scenario unfold with a soft chuckle, a slight grin on his face. Dante turned to V and the incubus immediately sensed the room change, his grin fading. Dante leaned forward towards the incubus, V could feel the heat radiating off him. It was an oppressive heat, a warning. 

“That applies to you, incubus.” He whispered, a low threatening tone that set V on edge. “Have you fed?”

“Yes. Why.” V tried to keep his tone steady but he could sense a power radiating off Dante, a power that he could not hope to match. 

“Cassandra is like a little sister to me.” Dante explained. “If you hurt her or force yourself on her…” He paused, V was certain it was for dramatic effect. “Well, it won’t be pretty. And if you make it out alive, then my wife will personally execute you.” V swore, for the briefest of moments, he saw a flicker of red in those ice blue eyes. 

“Very well.” He whispered, trying not to show fear. It was hard not to, given the heat that seemed to overwhelm everything around him. And just like that, Dante stepped away with a lazy grin on his face. He turned and entered the tear, which closed behind him. V stumbled onto the couch, breathing heavily from the sudden change in tone. He only vaguely sensed Griffon screaming in his head. After a few moments, he slowly stood up. 

Now, more than ever, he needed rest. 

Giving the cane a quick twirl, the edge tore open a small portal. Beyond, he could see the tiny dimension he called home, laden with dark purple pillows and sheets. Against the wall was a fireplace, alit with purple flame and radiating heat. Here, nobody, not even Athame, could find him. And he preferred it like that, when Athame’s abuse was too much. He closed his eyes, shaking away the memories that threatened to surface, and slipped into the pocket dimension. The portal closed behind him, leaving only a small purple seam where the portal once stood. Setting the cane aside, he slipped into his true form: a lithe demon. Two feathery wings stretched out, the incubus shaking away the ache of disuse. He fell onto the nest-like bed of pillows and sheets and blankets. He let out a soft purr as his aching body, covered by protective chitinous-like armor, hit the softness of pillows and blankets. His arms wrapped around a large black pillow, burying his face into its softness. He faintly felt his protectors slip into reality, curling up around him. His lilac-hued eyes stared at the fireplace from behind snow-white hair, mind drifting to Dante’s threat. 

“Jeez, who knew that guy had some real teeth behind him?” Griffon mumbled. 

“He is a legendary devil hunter for a reason.” V murmured. “He is dangerous when threatened, even more so due to him being a Son of Sparda. We must be careful.” 

“No shit.” Griffon huffed. 

“And yet...I would rather be here than with Athame.” A soft smile crept onto his face. “If it were not for Cassandra’s mercy, we would be dead.” 

“Yeah...I like living, you know?”

“I believe all of us do.” V chuckled. He heard Shadow let out a chuff of agreement. 

“So, what’s the game plan then?” 

“We wait.” V lazily played with a tassel on a nearby pillow. “And I will relish the moment that they find where Athame is and end her.” 

“Hell yeah.” Griffon mumbled, squirming deeper into the sheets. He laid down his head, V could sense him drifting off into sleep. V let out a soft sigh, sitting up. He reached up, taking down an old music box that he had found in an old mansion that felt strangely familiar. He began to wind up the music box, letting it play. He set it back on the shelf and cuddled the pillow in his arms, drifting off to the gentle tones of the music box.


	3. The Morning After

_ “Vitale, run.”  _

_ It was a simple command, his body shook as it tried to follow the order, but Vitale could only stand there. His eyes were focused on the scarlet eyes of his master, white hair stained with blood.  _

_ “My lord...I can’t leave you behind…” He whispered, shaking. The demon groaned, moving into a kneeling position. _

_ “If Mundus catches up to me, you will die as well.” The demon reached out, a bloodied hand resting on the incubus’ shoulder. “I’m ordering you to  _ _ run _ _. Run away and never look back.” Vitale hesitated but, at last, his body obeyed the command. He turned, running as far as his body could take him. The landscape of the Underworld was a blur of muted red and brown, with only a splash of grey ruins from the mortal realm falling into the Underworld.  _

_ Finally, his body failed him. He collapsed into what appeared to be a marsh, surrounded by gnarled trees and the scent of rot and decay. He heaved, trying in vain to catch his breath. He heard something shift in the water and glanced up, slowly standing. The water rippled faintly, carrying with it a gentle but threatening coo. _

_ “My my my, a servant of Sparda, in my domain?” He shivered at the faint hiss, violet eyes following the ripples in the water. Suddenly, a serpentine demoness burst out from the murky waters, glowing maroon eyes staring him down. Vitale stepped back, shaking. He had no way to protect himself as she loomed closer to him. She was moving too close, the marsh around them fading from his vision as her snake-like body surrounded him. _

_ “Such a helpless little demon...but perhaps I can find a use for you, if Sparda did.”  _

V’s eyes snapped open. He sat up immediately, panic in his body. His demonic heart was racing as he tried to calm himself down. The seam that led to Devil May Cry was slightly ajar, most likely from Griffon stepping out from his domain. He slowly stood, closing his eyes as he took on his mortal guise. As he slipped out of the seam, which closed behind him and disappeared without a sound, he heard the sound of food being prepared. He let out an interested hum, following the sound until he came upon the kitchen. He found Cassandra, in a lilac tee and shorts, cooking what appeared to be waffles. Griffon was hovering over her shoulder, watching her cook quietly. The scents that greeted him told him otherwise, a savory deviation from the norm. He slowly sat down at the small table, letting the cane rest against the wall behind him. 

“Good morning V.” She glanced up. Griffon hopped off her shoulder and flew back into V. “Or rather afternoon. You woke up just in time for brunch.” V leaned forward to get a better look at what she was making from his seat. 

“Which is...waffles.”

“Fluffy waffles. There’s a difference.” She smiled, pulling out cheese, tomato sauce, and basil leaves. “When I introduced Dante to waffle pizza, he was over the moon. That man loves pizza just as much as he loves his wife. The mess I could do without.” She smiled, drizzling sauce and melted cheese over the waffle, sprinkling with basil leaves. She took the plate of waffles and put it in front of V, followed by utensils. V stared down at the steaming pile of food before beginning to eat. Cassandra sat down in front of him with her own plate of food, eating happily. 

V slowly ate, silently impressed by how good the brunch was. Brunch was an unfamiliar concept to him, demons did not have such terms for meals set by time. Time was meaningless in the Underworld. He shivered a little at the thought and continued to eat. 

“Don’t hurt yourself. It’s not going to disappear.” He paused, glancing up to her. He swallowed.

“I’m sorry?” 

“You’re eating as if it’s going to be your last. You’ll just end up choking on it. Relax.” Cassandra leaned forward a little. V paused, staring down at his plate, before taking her advice. “Is the Underworld that bad that you have to gorge down everything lest you get pounced on?”

“Yes.” V nodded. “It is a struggle to survive in the Underworld. If you are not allied with a far stronger demon, you’re more than likely to become prey. Even if that demon abuses you.” He let out a sigh. 

“And what of incubi and succubi?” 

“Sleeper agents, spies, usually involved in acts of duplicity. They are disposable.” He could feel his demonic heart stir at the thought. 

“So Athame was completely willing and able to end you…” Cassandra murmured. V nodded in agreement. “How awful.”

“It is how it is.” V said halfheartedly. 

“I can still hate it.” Cassandra huffed and shoved more of waffle in her mouth. V smiled a little before finishing his waffle.

“Thank you. You are a magnificent cook.” 

“You’re welcome.” Cassandra smiled, finishing her brunch. She got up, taking the dishes and going to wash them. For a brief moment, V felt their hands connect. A sudden rush ran down his spine, prompting him to pull back his hand. He glanced up to Cassandra. If she noticed, she said nothing about it. She merely took the dishes in front of him to the sink and began to wash them. V’s eyes settled on his hand, looking it over for a sign of injury. He found none. 

“So, uh, V.” V looked up at Cassandra’s voice. “How about you tell me more about incubi and succubi?”

“Did Dante not tell you anything?”

“I’d like to hear it from an actual incubi.” 

“Very well.” V shifted in his chair. “I imagine you know the basic concept of incubi and succubi; dreamwalkers and tempters of mankind.” 

“And how to kill them. If a good stabbing or gun doesn’t do it, a book to the head works just fine.” V blinked at Cassandra’s casual response.

“...Well, yes.” He made a face. “There  _ is _ more to them than just how to end their existences.” 

“Does that include sappy declarations of love, over the top displays of affection, and very long nights in bed?” Cassandra asked, amusement shining in those dark green eyes. V blushed furiously, rendered speechless. He could hear Griffon cackling in his head.

_ ‘She’s bold!’ _ He heard the demonic bird wheeze out. Finally, V came back to Earth. 

“Yes, you are correct. But it is merely a facade.” He frowned. “Very rarely do incubi and succubi form strong bonds. For the unlucky mortal that they find, it is merely cloying words until their demise.” Cassandra frowned at his words. 

“I know. I was only teasing you earlier.”

“It was quite successful.” Cassandra’s smile returned as she finished washing the dishes. She put them on a drying rack. She passed a glance to the clock. “The boys aren’t back yet. Dante’s gonna get pissy if I don’t go do my exercises.” 

“You speak of him as if he is an overbearing father.” V mused. Cassandra let out a short laugh.

“Hah! You haven’t had an overbearing father, have you?” She slowly turned, leaning against the counter. “No, I would rather have Dante any day.” After a few moments, her gaze distant, she got up and left the room. V watched her go for a few moments before taking his cane and standing up, following after her. 

He would find himself in a small training room, Cassandra in the middle of preparing a training dummy. He leaned against the doorway, a safe distance from her as she finished her preparations on the dummy. She stepped back, the incubus noticing a faint silvery glimmer in her left hand. A silvery rapier appeared in her hand, the pommel glimmering with stars. Even from his place in the doorway, he could sense a strange energy emanating from the blade. It reminded him of deep forests, of mist-shrouded highlands, of an ancient magic that would waste no time rendering her enemies. A part of him feared meeting the end of that blade. 

Cassandra took in a breath, moving into a fighting position. The rapier was extended outward, her other hand held out. V could see a faint glow coming from within. Then, she charged forward. The rapier sliced into the dummy as she attacked it, occasionally throwing some sort of blast of concentrated magic. The light reminded him of sunlight but he was curious as to how she was able to do that. When he wasn’t in silent awe of what magic went through her veins, he was in awe at her combat prowess. He wondered what else she was capable of and where this power came from. 

When she finished, the dummy was a pile of trash. V stepped forward, each step careful and planned. The rapier disappeared from her hand, making him relax just a little. 

“When you mentioned magic last night...were you referring to yourself?” He asked softly, staring at her hands. 

“Yeah, I suppose I was. While Diana can control a bunch of demons, I have my own power.” Their eyes met. “I’m surprised you didn’t sense it.” 

“I’m afraid my mind was elsewhere at the time.” He looked to her hands once again. “But I would love to hear you explain it to me.” 

“Well, if you insist.” She stepped back, V noticing the silver glow appearing in her left hand before the rapier reappeared. “This is Astra. Astra has been in my family for generations but very few have been able to summon it.”

“Is it a demon soul then?” V asked. Cassandra shook her head.

“Not exactly. It’s not demonic and trying to twist a demon into something it’s not...could lead to disaster.” Cassandra frowned. “Most of our hunters are in Fortuna for that exact reason: some madman tried to twist demons into something they were not and now people are dying because of his actions.” V nodded slowly. “Anyway, Astra was given to my ancestor, Deirdre Sagefire, from the patron goddess of the Earthfaith, the Earthmother. With Astra came the ability to summon the fury of the sun to fire upon her enemies.” She showed her right hand, an orb of concentrated sunlight appearing in her hand. V leaned away a little, prompting Cassandra to dismiss the orb. 

“I see…” He murmured, his green eyes scanning the rapier. “And I presume it was to fight against demons?” 

“Yes. My hometown, Eternis Brillia, has a legend regarding it’s very existence. My ancestor, along with four other women, fought against the armies of the Underworld to establish the city. Some even claim that Astra crossed blades with Sparda.” V let out an interested hum at that. “Regardless of what’s true and what’s false, Astra slices through demons with ease. That’s all I need.” 

“I would hate to be on the other end of that blade.” V replied. 

“As would I.” The rapier disappeared. Cassandra smiled to him. “So, you mentioned you have allies? Do they fight for you?” 

“Yes. They fight for me and I finish off their prey.” He picked up his cane at that. “Despite their combat abilities, they cannot finish off demons.”

“Because Athame wanted to make sure you couldn’t betray her, I imagine?” Cassandra said, moving to the dummy to rebuild it to assess V’s combat ability. V nodded. “I suppose that’s clever on her part, because you would have to throw yourself in danger to finish her off.” She scowled at the mere thought of giving her credit for anything. 

“For all those brains.” Griffon squawked, making himself known. He rested on his shoulder, fluffing up his feathers. “She’s still a bitch!” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Cassandra stood, turning around to face him. “Show me what you got.” She moved to the doorway, passing V. He stood in front of the training dummy. He held the handle of the cane out. The tattoos of his arm swirled before a demonic feline sprung forth from his arm, launching onto the dummy with a roar. Cassandra blinked in surprise. Griffon swept forth from V’s shoulder, flying around in the room while the feline destroyed the dummy. Cassandra slowly walked behind V, her hand grazing across his back. He shivered, just a little, at the contact against his back. 

_ ‘Hey Romeo, focus!’ _ He heard Griffon squawk in his head. V rolled his eyes. With a flick of his wrist, Shadow ripped the head of the dummy off and trotted over to Cassandra, showing off the head of the dummy proudly. Cassandra knelt down to pick up the head of the dummy. 

“Well, I see you’re just as capable as I am.” She said, looking up to Griffon. “Hey Griffon, catch!” She tossed the head to the demonic bird. Griffon squawked and caught the head in his talons. 

“Jeez, gimme something tougher to catch!” Cassandra looked at V, eyebrows raised. “Wait, nevermind.” Griffon set the dummy’s head on the ground. “I think he’d like it an- waugh!” The bird was suddenly called back to his master by V. 

“That’s enough.” His voice was far colder than she expected. Shadow let out a chuff before returning to their master. Cassandra raised an eyebrow. 

“What was that for?” 

“I’m...exhausted.” He murmured. “I need to feed properly.” 

“On lustful energy, right?” Cassandra asked. “Won’t you be found by Athame?” 

“I will be fine.” He smiled softly. “Shadow can speed me back to safety.” Cassandra gently took his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

“Just...come back safely. You’re the one thing that can lead us to her...and I’m not sure if it’s incubi magic talking or your very foul-mouthed bird, but I’m already becoming quite fond of you.” She smiled. V stared at her, eyes wide with surprise. She let his hand go and walked out of the room, leaving the incubus standing there. His eyes moved to his hand, staring at where she had kissed. 

_ ‘She’s special, ain’t she V?’ _ Griffon asked in his head.

“Yes...yes she is.”


	4. Word on the Street

Red Grave City at night was not an unfamiliar sight to the incubus. The buildings above loomed over those who walked beneath the fluorescent lights and dimmed signs. As he walked along darkened streets, he was following a certain trail: the scent of lust. As an incubus, he could follow that scent like a hellhound. He turned into an alleyway, a soft smile creeping onto his face. 

Hidden snugly away between the dark-brown buildings, human eyes would only see a strip club with a stylized neon sign that read _Love Planet_. What Vitale saw was a radiating presence of lust. It would be enough for now, he mused, as he stepped inside. 

Leaning against the wall, he relished against the aura around him. It was apparently Ladies Night, if all the women in the strip club told him anything. It mattered not to him, in the end. He looked to the stage, seeing a handsome young man twirling on the pole, blond hair swaying with him as he moved. Vitale let out a soft purr as he watched, relishing in the lustful energy around him. He closed his eyes, his mind wandering as he took in the lustful energy in the air. His wandering mind drifted towards Cassandra, still remembering the kiss to his knuckles. He was certain it was a chaste kiss, why else would she do such a thing? 

Despite the chastity of that kiss, he couldn’t help but hold his kissed knuckle to his lips. That woman was indeed a strange one, willing to offer mercy to a demon of lower rank. Would it be that very mercy that would get her killed someday? If this was the Underworld, perhaps, but he was not there and neither was she. A part of him felt...gratitude for her. It was a strange emotion, along with hope. He knew them as human emotions. He wondered if he was becoming more human. The incubi and succubi he knew remained close to their roots, despite repeated close human contact. They were as cruel as any other demon, hiding behind the facade of being attracted to their prey. 

However, as his mind drifted to her, he knew quite well the dangers of accepting humanity. Dante did not fully trust him, only enough to lead him to a good fight with Athame. He was certain Vergil harbored no trust to him. What of the other hunters, when they returned from Fortuna? Would the thought of trust even go through their heads? He only had Cassandra’s word on his worthiness, would they listen to her? 

_Was she worth it to try?_

Yes. The answer came to him effortlessly. Was it the desire to protect someone as...well, different as her? Was he just feeling like this out of a desire to repay her mercy by ridding himself of a rather personal demon? Or was it something more? 

His eyes fluttered open, noticing a new dancer had taken the stage. Another blond, this time a woman, strut onto the stage with a floral theme in her outfit. As she began her routine, his wandering mind began to drift away from such deep questions. He could just see Cassandra, splayed out in his nest, garbed in white and staring up at him adoringly. Peppered kisses, hungry and needy, sliding down her skin with his nails just leaving the lightest of scratches on her skin. Vitale smiled at the imagery, eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed this daydream. 

Then, passing by him, a too-familiar glimmer of dark brown.

Vitale’s eyes snapped open, sensing a presence that was almost terrifyingly familiar. He glanced around before quickly stepping out of the strip club. His lungs met fresh air. With a few desperate gulps, he slipped into the nearest alleyway. His hand clutched onto his silvery cane, trying to ground himself. 

“Any word from our brothers?”

A soft voice from deeper within the alleyway caught his attention. He glanced up, slowly making his way deeper into the alleyway. He could see a pair of shadows on the wall, from an opening on his left. He leaned against the wall to overhear the conversation.

“Yes. The town is vulnerable, the Mother isn't around.” 

“Bless the deep tides.” A sigh of relief. Vitale furrowed his brow. He knew these two, at least a little. They were members of the Decaying Blade. But who was the Mother? Athame? No, impossible. He frowned. 

“And the devil hunter?”

“Despite his status, there is no way he can win this fight.” A laugh, short but cold, sent a shudder up his spine. “Someone will be sacrificed for the greater good, whether he wants them to die or not.” 

“And the traitor?” 

“Bring him to the Lady of the Marsh.” Athame, he knew that title too well. “His heart is valuable. He will not be missed.” Vitale heard footsteps and paled, making his way away from them…

Right into a far larger man. He let out an ‘oomf!’ and fell back, cane clattering loudly onto the ground. He made a face and looked up, green eyes meeting an (unfortunately) familiar sight. One of Athame’s bodyguards, a far larger demon who masqueraded as a human bodybuilder, stared down at him. His own eyes, a wicked amber, stared down at the incubus. 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” He laughed.

“Hello Dirthron.” Vitale sighed. The stronger devil hoisted him up by the collar of his jacket. He glanced back, seeing the cultists creeping closer with wicked daggers in hand. “I suppose talking this out is out of the question.”

“Yep, traitor.” Dirthron threw the incubus down, earning a grunt of pain. Vitale slowly stood up, glancing around to assess his situation. When he glanced back to Dirthron, he barely managed to step out of the way of an uppercut. He glanced to the cultists, noticing a pair of feathers that they seemed to be distracted with. He swiftly looked back to Dirthron, who was glowering at the cultists. He was about to bark an order when the sound of a sudden rush of wind made him pale. 

‘ _Thank you, Griffon._ ’

‘ _Uh, that wasn’t me._ ’ Griffon’s reply made him shiver. If that wasn’t him...than who was it? 

His thoughts were interrupted by an infernal screech. He felt a feather land on his shoulder. Dirthron’s eyes widened before he felt the back of his coat being grabbed by something. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping his cane with his other hand. He heard a scream, from where he couldn’t ascertain…

And then he opened his eyes.

He was back at Devil May Cry, sitting on the front step as if he had just taken a breather outside. He could hear a soft jazzy tune playing from the jukebox inside. He looked up, his eyes meeting a black owl perched on the open window. The owl tilted his head a little.

“Thank you.” He breathed. The owl let out a ‘hoo!’ and took off. Vitale stood, turning around and opening the door. Warmth greeted him, a sensation he relished, as he slipped inside. 

“V! You’re back! Just in time too, Dante and Vergil have returned as well.” Leaning back in the chair was Cassandra, eating pizza if the pizza box next to her was any indication. He looked up and smiled.

“Good. Have they told you anything?”

“Not yet. We were waiting for you. Well, I asked them to wait.” She glanced to the box. “Want a slice?” 

“I’m fine. Thank you.” 

‘ _Liar_.’ Griffon huffed.

‘ _We needn’t let her know._ ’ Vitale mentally reprimanded the bird as he settled onto the couch. Cassandra shrugged and continued to eat. Dante strode out from kitchen, swiping up a slice of pizza from the box.

“Welcome back V.” He took a glance to Vitale’s shoulder and reached over. Vitale leaned back a little before Dante took back his hand. “Aw man, the owl likes ya.” 

“The...owl?” 

“Omen, he’s one of Diana’s contracts…” He let out a huff. “I’ve known that asshole ever since I met her and he _still_ doesn’t like me.” Dante pouted at the black owl, who was casually preening himself on the balcony railing. “Omen, I’m telling your mother that you’re picking favorites again!”

“I see. I wonder why then.” He murmured softly. 

“Maybe it’s because you have no volume control.” Vergil hummed as Dante took out his phone. 

“Like you have no volume control sometimes when Cassandra-” A spectral sword hovered over Dante’s head. 

“Choose your words carefully, Dante.” 

“Boys, behave! I’d rather not have to call Diana back from Fortuna because you two can’t behave.” Cassandra huffed. “Or, even worse, enforce a no pizza policy until you two learn to behave for longer than five minutes.”

“No pizza!?” Dante yelped. 

“No. Pizza.” Cassandra said affirmatively. Dante pouted at her firm words. 

“So anyways, what did you find when you were out V.” Dante huffed, moving onto another topic.

“I went to feed.” He closed his eyes. “And I found some members of the Decayed Blade. According to them, because the ‘Mother’ is not in Red Grave City, the city is vulnerable.” He paused, opening his eyes to look at Dante. “Do you have any idea what they could be referring to?” 

“Diana’s called ‘The Mother of Devils’ since she’s got her contracts, married me, and is also friends with Nero, Trish, and Vergil. She cares for all of us like a mother would, that’s how she got her nickname.”

“I see.” He nodded. “They seemed to believe that, whatever they are planning, would be your demise. Enough so that someone would be sacrificed to save Red Grave City.” He stopped, watching for Dante’s reaction. Dante blinked and chuckled a bit.

“What else did they say?” He hummed, eating the last slice of pizza slice. Cassandra gave him a look before standing up to take out the pizza box. 

“And the cult has a bounty on my heart. They referred to me as a traitor.” He shrugged a little at that. Dante noticed a black feather fall near him and moved out of the way as two bodies, Vitale recognized them as the cultists, dropped where he once stood. Cassandra opened the door, took one look at the bodies, and promptly left.

“OMEN WHAT THE HELL!!” Dante yelled. “WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THIS YOU SHITTY ASS DEMON BIRD!!” Omen tilted his head, sitting on one of the bodies heads.

“And that is why Omen doesn’t like you Dante.” Vergil huffed. “Omen, can you please move the bodies elsewhere?” Omen made a ‘hoo!’ noise and wiggled happily.

“So uhh...are those the cult people you mentioned?” Dante hummed, taking a closer look at the bodies.

“They are.” Vitale looked dismissively at the corpses. “Be careful while holding the daggers. They’re...quite sharp.” Text perked up behind the bodies and took one of the daggers by the handle in his mouth, wagging his tail happily. “I would not recommend keeping them. Athame enchanted them to leave a terrible infection upon wounds it inflicts.” Text looked at the daggers. Vitale noted the sparkles in his eyes as he wiggled more.

“Don't you dare.” Vergil murmured. Vitale raised an eyebrow. 

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged. 

“Text.” Vergil said. After a brief standoff, the demonic dog grabbed a dagger and ran off. Vergil let out a groan and chased after the demonic dog as he ran away with it happily.

“That’s the fastest I’ve ever seen my brother move.” Dante snickered. Omen pecked one of the bodies heads and it revealed his true incubus form. Vitale tilted his head to the body. 

“Hm.” He let out a disinterested hum. 

“So who’s the other incubus?” Dante asked, pointing to the demon owl trying to crack the creature’s head open.

“Hiyazoth.” He looked to the other corpse. “As for the other body, it’s some poor soul. A thrall, I would presume.” 

“Well, they’re dead now and uh… hey Omen.” The owl perked up after breaking the horn of the dead incubus. “Take it to the tiger shark, he hasn't been fed yet according to your mother.” Dante hummed as Text trotted back, wagging his tail as he jumped into the tear. After a brief moment, he returned to help Omen drag the bodies away. “Sometimes you’ve gotta wonder how they pull that shit off at times…” Vitale did not respond, a slight smirk on his lips. “Anyways, me and Verg did some digging in the library and you might wanna sit down for this, it’s gonna be a doozy. Now where’s Cassandra?”

“I’m back.” Cassandra returned with two more boxes of hot pizza. “Just took a jog down to the local pizza joint for more pizza.” She leaned away, Dante reaching out for the boxes. “Dante, you have to share! And I wanted the last slice too!” She set the boxes on the table and flipped open a box, revealing a plain cheese pizza. Dante leaned over and frowned.

“Boring.” Cassandra gave him a look at his comment. The lack of toppings didn’t stop him from taking a slice. “Alright, so tell more what you found about Athame.” 

“She’s quite the sorceress.” Vergil began. “Her name has been recorded in demonic history for quite a few mortal lifetimes.” 

“So she’s old as balls.” 

“How crass.” Vergil rolled his eyes at Dante’s comment. “What matters is her skills. Her sorcerery lies in plague and sickness.” He shot a look at Cassandra. “Demons are not as adversely affected by her magic as humans would be.” 

“So I need to stay away from her sharp stuff so I don’t projectile vomit on everything. Cool.” Cassandra shrugged. Dante grinned, earning a frustrated sigh from his brother. 

“The Decaying Blade cult that V mentioned, in comparison, has had a far shorter lifespan. I couldn’t find anything on the cult aside from the name and who manages that cult: Athame.” 

“I am not surprised. Whatever she is planning with the demon hearts under her collection, she would not want other demons to know.” Vitale murmured before speaking up. “The Decaying Blade meets every fortnight in an abandoned steel mill by the river. I believe the place was once known as the Warford Steel Mill, abandoned...” He paused. “A hundred and fifty years ago, a freak accident closed the mill and led to rumors of hauntings.” 

“Perfect place to hide a cult.” Cassandra huffed. “Creepy old abandoned mill next to the river, like there aren’t a dozen of them all over Red Grave.” She took another slice of pizza. 

“Athame travels by water, when she is not using a human form to pretend she’s part of the populace.” Vitale added. “She may use it to try and escape, if things become too risky for her, and leave her devoted followers behind to die.” A quiet fell in the room, Dante lowering his head. 

“Making things harder for us…” He muttered. 

“The sooner we take out this demoness, the better.” Vergil said coolly. Vitale nodded in agreement, slowly standing. 

“I will retire early for the night. I’ve had...a harrowing experience.” He said simply. Before the group could say anymore, he opened the seam to his pocket realm. He stepped inside and closed the seam behind him. He fell down on the cushions and pillows, a sigh escaping his lips. Griffon had been quiet since Omen’s arrival, perhaps he had been spooked by the far larger demonic bird? He couldn’t blame him. 

He would deal with Griffon later, he thought, as he drifted off to slumber.


	5. Ambush!

It had been a few days since then, and Vitale knew that it would not be long before the cult would meet. That was why he was here, following the river. Surrounding him were grimy industrial buildings, the air thick with work and automation. The walls around him were sprayed with graffiti, some pieces more salacious than others. 

“Argh, disgusting.”

Oh yes, he had Cassandra by his side. 

The duo were busy finding said abandoned steel mill, Vitale leading the way and leaving marks on the steel walls around them. He had explained it to her that they were demonic markers, so that Dante and Vergil could tap into their demonic blood to see those markers. 

“I am not fond of these streets either.” Vitale hummed, glancing up to Griffon flying above them. “If I had my way...I would rather be in bed.”

“That explains why you look so sleepy all the time.” Cassandra joked. “Sleepy little poet, taking a nap.” She hummed in a sing-song manner. 

“What will he dream!?” Griffon swept down to her. “Probably of a certain someoonee!” He cackled. Vitale rolled his eyes. 

“You demean me.” He murmured. “How close are we to the mill?” 

“A couple more lefts and you should be there.” Griffon explained, taking flight. Vitale looked to her, watching as she looked around the left corner. Over the past few days, with Cassandra keeping tabs on him and his state, he wondered if she felt anything for him. He mentally shook that off. Of course she wouldn’t, they had a demoness to fight, his old mistress, and that was far more important than any blooming feelings they were having for each other. 

“Vitale, behind you!” 

The incubus was thrown to the side, ripped out of his thoughts as a demon flew by them. Vitale noticed the rapier shimmer into reality. He looked to where the demon came from, seeing a summoner at the other end of the alleyway. He recognized the summoner, they usually brought demons known as Chaos to the field of battle. 

“It’s your turn.” He murmured, Shadow bursting forth from his tattoos to bound to the summoner. The second Chaos bounded forth, colliding into Shadow. Shadow let out a roar, changing into a metallic orb of spikes to get the Chaos off them. He heard Cassandra yelp in surprise and whipped around, seeing her barely dodge the rush of the Chaos. 

_ ‘If that was any closer…’ _ The thought died with a snap of his fingers. The two demons looked up, only for a golem to land on top of them. The demonic death rattle of the demons made the summoner try to turn tail and flee, only for Shadow to leap onto the back of the summoner and throw them down. 

“Shadow! Sit!” Vitale called. Shadow perked up before letting out a chuff, sitting rather proudly on the summoner. He looked to Cassandra, who was staring at the golem with wide eyes.

“That’s...that’s Nightmare, right?” She asked breathlessly. The golem looked to Cassandra and waved before disappearing into the ground. A quiet fell in the alleyway before the sound of Griffon’s wings made him look up. 

“The fuck y’all were doing while I was scouting!?” Griffon squawked, staring at the splattered remains of the demons. Vitale outstretched his arm, letting Griffon land. 

“We were ambushed.” Vitale said simply, walking to the pinned summoner. 

“Yeah, no shit Shakespere. I can see that.” Griffon looked to the remains. “Chaos summoner?” 

“Wait, they can summon more than one demon?” Cassandra asked. 

“Indeed. Usually two at a time, lest the demon turn on them.” Vitale explained. “I wonder why...you are patrolling the area.” 

“I will tell you nothing, traitor!” The summoner panted. Cassandra let out a huff. 

“Look.” Cassandra stepped on the summoner’s chest, earning a wheeze from him. “You threw two demons on us and they got squished by a giant golem of...whatever the fuck it’s made out of. I don’t think you want to test us.” The summoner spat to Cassandra, getting blood on her face. 

“Urgh, gross.” Griffon mumbled. Cassandra scowled as she wiped her face. 

“We’re playing the hard way.” She huffed, lifting her foot up from his chest. She knelt down and took his arm.

  
“What are you doi-” Vitale’s question was drowned by a twist of his arm, earning a howl of pain from the summoner.

“Dislocation. Nothing’s broken, technically, but it hurts like a bitch.” Cassandra explained. “Diana taught me.” She returned her attention to the summoner, walking around to his other arm. “So, why are you patrolling the area?” 

“I-I was...told too…” He whispered. 

“Eh, figures.” Cassandra hummed. “What’s Athame doing though?” 

“T-That’s Lady Athame to you!” 

“Oh bite me.” Cassandra huffed. “What is she planning?” The summoner let out a dry laugh. “What is it!?” 

“You’ll...you’ll see soon enough.” He whispered. Vitale glanced up. 

“Cassandra, we have company.” He murmured. Cassandra looked up, seeing the alleyway fill with demons and cultists. Cassandra whipped out Astra, ready to fight. 

“Got a plan, V?” 

“An escape.” He murmured. “Do you trust me?”

“You make it sound like I have a choice in the matter.” Cassandra smiled. “Whatever you have planned, make it quick. I can sense something big coming for us.” Vitale could sense it too: the demonic energy of his former mistress. Vitale took a breath...and snapped his fingers. 

“Quickly now!” Slamming into reality from a strange purple orb was the golem. Cassandra looked to Vitale, to Nightmare, and then back to Vitale. “Get on him, quickly.” Vitale instructed. Cassandra nodded and jumped up, clinging onto the shoulder of the golem. Vitale did the same. Nightmare let out a roar and jumped forward, over the small crowd of cultists, and kept going. Cassandra looked back, hearing an infuriated scream. She briefly saw a serpentine demoness before she disappeared from her view, Nightmare leaping over another set of buildings. After a few more leaps, Nightmare disappeared back into Vitale, leaving him and Cassandra far away from the cult. They were in an alleyway, familiar enough to Cassandra to know that they weren’t too far from Devil May Cry. Nightmare had some range when it came to leaping, apparently. 

“That was...a little too close.” Cassandra murmured, looking to Vitale. “Hey...Hey V. You OK?” The incubus was looking weakened, skin cracking and falling away from him like he was a doll that was slowly breaking. Underneath human flesh was dark purple, she presumed it was the true form of the incubus. She stepped forward, gently taking the side of his face into her hand. He leaned into the touch, not even bothering to resist as he was guided to face her. The cracking skin had spread up to his face, a part of her felt pity at the sight, before her eyes met Vitale’s. While the right eye remained the jade hues as she remembered, the left was a bright slit purple. 

“Cassandra…” The incubus whispered horsely, she could sense the fear in his voice. 

“You’re beautiful.” A quiet fell before Cassandra laughed nervously. “Sorry, that’s not something I should be saying when you’re falling apart.” 

“I’m flattered…but I fear I lack the strength to keep up the illusion.” He smiled weakly at her. 

“Hey...V...can you trust me with something reckless?” She asked. Vitale looked up at her, confused before slowly nodding. 

“Yes…” She smiled at his answer, her other hand gently pushing past his night black hair to caress his face. She pulled him close, pressing his lips against hers. She felt him tense up, surprised, before relaxing into her kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back, staring back at him.

“That was reckless.” He mused. “You know what I can do…” 

“I know. I know. But you were crumbling apart before my eyes. I had to do something.” She gently pressed her forehead against his. 

“Ah...if Dante were here to see this, I am certain he would skewer me to protect you.” 

“I’ll deal with Dante later.” She hummed. “I’d...I’d like to kiss you again.”

“Are you sure about that?” His eyes fluttered closed, leaning forward so the two were a breath apart. “Knowing I can and will sap your energy?” 

“Yes.” With that, Cassandra kissed him again. Vitale hummed, his hands reaching up to stroke her hair. The two stayed there, their kiss slow and passionate. After a few more moments, Vitale pulled back. Cassandra noticed his skin looked far better, his violet eye returning to the jade green she was familiar with. Promptly after that, exhaustion grappled her body. 

“I’ll take you back to Devil May Cry. I pray that Dante isn’t in...or you may have to defend me right then and there.”

“Look, I said I can deal with Dante.” Cassandra said tiredly. Vitale leaned down, hoisting her up bridal to carry her. Cassandra let out a noise of surprise before laughing, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

“Rest, Cassandra. We’ve had a long day.”

“Whatever you say, you gentleman of an incubus.” She smiled and pecked his cheek. Hooking her arms around his neck, she leaned against him as he carried her out of the alleyway and towards the shop. Much to his relief, he couldn’t sense Dante or Vergil within the walls of Devil May Cry. Cassandra pulled out the keys for the shop as he approached the door. Vitale helped her down to the ground so she could open the way. The door creaked open, Cassandra and Vitale slowly stepping inside. 

“Ah, Omen is here.” Cassandra hummed. She pointed to the owl on Dante’s desk, who tilted his head at their entry and hoo’d at them. Vitale made his way to the wall, the tip of his cane glowing. “Hey, V!” 

“Hm?” He paused to look at her. 

“How...detrimental to my health would it be if I stayed with you for the night.” Vitale stared at her quietly. 

“As you know, incubi are dreamwalkers. If you slumber with me, I can unconsciously wander to your dreams. I can focus on not doing so and you can force me out if I do enter your slumbering mind...but as for the side effects.” He paused. “You would just be drowsy, as if you did not get a full night’s rest. Personally...I would be uncomfortable.”

“Because of Dante?” 

“Because of Dante.” He lied. The reality was that he...he feared that he would overstep his boundaries. He had been so careful in the shop, feeling Dante’s watchful eyes on him as he passed by in the daylight hours. The energy he felt from Dante was that he regarded Cassandra like a sibling and, as a result, he was being quite protective. He would never fault Dante on his protectiveness. He was an incubus, that fact had been drilled into his head since the moment he came into being. 

“V...goodnight.” Cassandra’s voice roused him from his thoughts. He watched as she walked up the stairs. 

“Goodnight, starlight.” He murmured, the words slipping from his mouth. He wondered if she heard him or not. Shaking his head, he sliced open a tear to his little pocket dimension. He slipped inside, the tear sealing behind him. He laid down on the bed, curling up around a pillow. His instincts were screaming at him, at the fact that he let her slip away so easily. 

  
_ ‘This...is a problem.’ _


	6. Bare Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has NSFW content: nudity and cunnilingus. Be forewarned!

Cassandra flipped through the papers regarding demons of lust, determined to know everything about them. Leaning back in Dante’s chair (Dante would have to personally eject her from his chair), she mused over the current state of things. The late-afternoon light peered through the windows of Devil May Cry, the spellblade fighter wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. It would not be long before they began their assault on the base of operations of the cult of the Decayed Blade and, while she left the final details to the ever tactical Vergil, her mind was more focused on their incubus ally. 

_ ‘Yeah, you got it hard for an incubus. This can obviously go everything but bad.’ _ Cassandra thought sarcastically. She wondered what Dante would think, figuring out she was getting rather close with V. She wondered what Diana would think. Perhaps she would get the scolding of a lifetime for falling in love with an incubus. It wouldn’t be the first time Cassandra would be scolded for something or other from Diana or Dante, mostly Diana. 

_ ‘I can hear her now…’ _ She thoughtfully mused.  _ ‘And I wouldn’t even have an answer for her aside from ‘he helped us kill a nasty demoness’ and having Dante back that up.’ _ She snapped the book shut. Despite reading about every risk with incubi and succubi, the thought of leaving V left a bitter ache she didn’t want to have. Was it a side-effect of that kiss she gave him? Or did she actually find herself fond of the quiet incubus? She closed her eyes, mind drifting along that path. On one hand, he was an incubus. She knew well of their nature from Dante and Trish, the duo having taught her everything she knew about demonkind. And despite that, despite  _ everything _ she had been taught, this meek lithe (dangerously lithe, Cassandra thought) incubus had her heart. 

That...was a problem. 

“I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe…” She muttered.

“That made my love so high, and me so low.” She looked to the side, seeing the incubus in question step forth. She noticed a book in his hands, one that was splayed open. She stared at him as the book snapped closed. 

“V...you, uh, you look a lot better.” Cassandra smiled shyly. He smiled as he slid the book into his coat. 

“I am indebted to you for that.” He replied. “Thank you.” Cassandra frowned, setting the book aside.

“V. We need to talk.” The incubus blinked in surprise, not expecting the seriousness in her tone. She stood up and approached him. “Do you have somewhere private?” The incubus lowered his gaze, mulling over possible locations. 

“My pocket dimension will give us the most privacy, as only I can decide who comes in.” He finally said. “Provided you are not frightened by the idea of seeing a demon’s true face.” 

“I’ve been around Dante and Vergil when they go into their Devil Trigger forms. I’m not frightened by the sight, merely their sudden appearance.” Cassandra smiled as she spoke. “And I guess I already saw bits of it yesterday.” He grimaced at the thought. “Sorry.” 

“You needn’t apologize.” He said, leading the way to the rift. It opened and he stepped inside. As he did, his human guise faded away into a demon. Just as lithe as his human form, his body was dark grey. Just slightly darker were the tattoos that graced his human body. His wings stretched behind him, feathery to the apparent touch (she dared not touch his wings herself). She could see a light purple glow faintly emanating from his body, quite similar to the red and blue glow that came from the devil trigger forms of Dante and Vergil respectively. It was more predominant on his back, accenting his scaled hands and feet. What caught her eye was his hair, normally a midnight black but now a stark white. 

“Cassandra?” 

She was roused from her staring by the incubus, who seemed just a little amused at her gaze. He held out her hand, a silent invitation to take. She carefully took his hand, watching as he pulled her hand close to kiss her knuckles. She blushed a deep red. 

“You gentleman.” 

“As I recall, you did the same to me.” He smirked as she stepped inside the dimension. The seam disappeared behind her. She looked around the small space, noting the abundance of purple and black. Accenting the room were pops of silver from the mini-fridge, the old gramophone in the corner, and the fireplace hearth being gilt with silver.

“You seem to have two very specific colors that you’re fond of. I wonder what they are.” She smiled teasingly. The incubus hummed as he let go of her hand. 

“Would you like tea?” He asked, turning to face the tiny stove in the room. 

“Oh, uh, yes.” She slipped past him to settle on the nest of pillows and sheets. “Oh wow, these are soft…” She murmured, her hand running across the fabric. 

“Thank you. My...old master gifted them to me.” He let out a sigh as he set the kettle on the stove. He stepped away from the stove to let the kettle heat up, walking to the gramophone. Cassandra watched him pull out a vinyl record and set it on the tray, letting a soft violin piece play. 

“That’s a gramophone, right?” She asked. “I’ve seen them before.” 

“How astute.” He hummed. “It’s one of my prized possessions.” The incubus settled down next to her. “But we have a more pressing discussion at hand.” 

“Yes. We do.” Cassandra sat up. “We need to talk about...us.” His slit violet eyes widened.

“Do you wish for me to leave?”

“No, that’s not it. I would love it if you stayed at Devil May Cry. I mean, we’d have to bring it up to Dante about the matter, but for now, we need to discuss boundaries.” He relaxed at her words. “As fond as I am of you, I would rather not have all my energy drained.” 

“Of course.” He nodded. Cassandra figured Dante had some choice words to him about keeping his dreamwalking to himself. 

“So...the boundaries…” Cassandra took a deep breath. “I can’t have you turning me into a husk of myself.” The incubus nodded. “And as much as I’m fond of you, I don’t think we’re ready for...you know...going the next step. Not with everything going on.” 

“I understand.” He sat up, shifting into a sitting up position. “I already mentioned the fact that, if we were to slumber in the same room, it would be very tempting to enter your dreams. As long as we slumber in separate rooms, I will be unable to enter your dreams.” 

“Alright. But what  _ can _ we do?”

“Chaste kisses, holding hands, cuddles and hugs will still give me a burst of energy without harming you. However...you must initiate those actions. I cannot.” Cassandra blinked, trying to figure out why before it came to her. 

“Dante and Vergil.”

“Yes. I know they will scrutinize every action I take around you.” He took her hand and, upon her skin, a neon purple light followed his touches. “And I would rather live another day.” 

“Understandable. So, can everyone see this or...” 

“Just demonkind.” The incubus gently rubbed his thumb against her skin, staring off into the distance. “Cassandra, you must know that your consent comes first above all else. If you ever say no, know that I will always respect that.” Cassandra noticed the hint of fear in his voice, as if he was afraid of the wrath of the legendary demon hunter and his brother. 

She promptly leaned forward, giving him a kiss. 

He let out a surprised noise at the kiss before relaxing, leaning into the kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back with a soft sigh.

“I urge you to think over our discussion. I...I only want you to be protected and safe. As long as Athame lives, if you chose to step on the path of becoming my...my mate…” He let out another sigh, as if willing away a pleasant dream, before continuing. “You will always be in danger from her and the cult.” 

“Good thing we’re going to take care of her and her cult, right?” Cassandra hummed with a smile. V chuckled. 

“Yes...yes it is.” He looked down, staring at his hands. “But, if this does not work out well for us, then know that I will always be deeply indebted to you.” 

“I’m flattered V. I really am.” She looked at the tea kettle, watching it spew out steam. “I believe the kettle is ready.” He blinked in surprise and whipped his head to the kettle, quickly rushing over to the stove to turn off the heat. Cassandra chuckled as he poured out the hot water into mugs, placing tea bags into the mugs. He walked over to her and sat down, handing a mug to her.

“Take care, it’s hot.” V murmured, taking a sip of his tea. Cassandra did the same, taking note of the orange and peach taste. 

“You’re fond of sweet teas.” She commented.

“...I have a bit of a sweet tooth.” He admitted shyly. Cassandra chuckled and looked around.

“I see you have some knick-knacks on the shelves. Mind telling me more about them?” 

“Where should I start?” He asked. Cassandra looked around with a hum.

“Hmm...the music box.” She looked to V, noticing his gaze become distant.

“The music box...it was a gift. My old master, after teaching me how to make pocket dimensions for myself, gave it to me. It helps me sleep.” 

“Your old master sounds like an unusually generous demon.” 

“His name was Sparda.” Cassandra blinked. “He...he was the only generous demon to ever come from the Underworld.” She looked down to her tea. V had to know that he was in the presence of the sons of Sparda...and he was the last to know Sparda. She wasn’t sure how to react to that.

“I guess Athame found you pretty quickly after his...passing.” V nodded. “But you had access to pocket dimensions, to hide when it got too much. I presume the music box comforted you as you tried to go to sleep.” Another nod. “What about the gramophone since you’re so fond of it?” 

“It was after the first demon I was assigned to slay for Athame. After carving out his heart, I found the gramophone. I knew demons would swarm his abode to plunder it for trinkets of power, so I took the gramophone for my own. I was impressed by the quality of the device, which made maintaining it an effortless endeavour.” He smiled at the thought. “It was a more difficult matter of finding music that fits my tastes.” 

“You have a more...antiquated taste.” Cassandra looked to the gramophone. “I like it.” 

“Thank you.” V smiled as he sipped his tea. A comfortable silence settled between them for a few minutes, broken only by the sound of the sipping of tea. Finally, Cassandra finished her tea. 

“I have much to mull over, as you have said.” She slowly got up, setting the empty mug on the small counter. “Perhaps you can move your little rift next to my room? I’d love to greet you in the morning.” She smiled to him. 

“As you wish.” 

* * *

Tomorrow, they would go assault the cult of the Decaying Blade. Cassandra tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get some semblance of sleep. Her mind was distracted with too many thoughts, of V, of the cult they were to slay, of her feelings, and it didn’t help that it was also so damn hot. The cooling unit for Devil May Cry broke again and Dante had yet to fix it, which made tonight miserable. Even the lack of clothes made the heat intolerable.

She sat up, dealing with a mixture of grumpiness and nerves. As much as she didn’t want to go to V to get her tired enough to sleep, she didn’t think of anything else that could help her. Especially since she was nude and did not have the shamelessness Dante had. 

Slipping out of bed, she walked to the door and carefully pulled it open. She could hear Dante snore loudly, even through his closed door, before looking to her left. A faint purple line stood, the entrance to V’s pocket dimension. She stepped out of her room and rubbed the edge of the rift, trying to get it open. It carefully slipped open, followed by a sound of wakefulness from the incubus. The rift relented, allowing her to slide inside. As she entered, the rift slipped closed behind her.

“C-Cassandra?” V whispered, staring at her with wide violet eyes. 

“It’s too damn hot and I’m grumpy.” 

“Do you plan to use me as your personal cooler?” He said, an attempt at a joke. Cassandra let out a short laugh, walking over to him. She flopped down next to him.

“I might. Dante can’t tell when Devil May Cry gets too hot because of that cooling mattress Diana got him. He’s just out like a light the moment he lands on that thing. Meanwhile, the rest of us deal with the heat...ugh.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. He nuzzled her hair, letting out a soft purr. “...dammit, you’re cute.” 

“You flatter me.” V murmured. 

“Hey...V?” He let out an interested hum. “I’ve been thinking about the whole mate thing…” She took his hand, squeezing it. “I’d like to keep pursuing you, if that makes sense.” 

“As...as my mate?” He whispered, as if not daring to believe what he was hearing. 

“Yes. As  _ your _ mate.” 

“May I have a moment of selfishness?” 

“Is it selfish if you ask for it?” Cassandra asked teasingly. V smiled and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Cassandra carefully wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. The purring of the incubus grew louder, Cassandra relishing the sound. 

“Thank you…” He murmured into her hair. “You bless me with your presence. I swear...I will keep you safe.” 

“You’ll have plenty of chances to prove that tomorrow, V.” She pulled back, giving him a kiss. “But, for now, indulge me for a moment?”

“Anything your heart desires.” 

“Well, I can’t sleep because of the heat and the nerves of tomorrow’s mission...so…I was wondering if you could help me with that.” She paused, a blush burning onto her face. “Nothing penetrative, not now...but I have an idea.” She heard a soft hum of approval from him. She began to guide his head down, shivering from his kisses peppering down her body. As he moved down, she moved to push him onto his back. She straddled his face, guiding his hands to hold onto her thighs. She let out a breath, trying to exhale out apprehension. 

“If you don’t want this…”   
  


“I do. I’m just...apprehensive.” 

“You can say no anytime.” 

“I know that.” Cassandra smiled down to him. Her hand threaded through his hair, earning a pleased purr from the incubus. With a final exhale, she pressed his mouth to her cunt. Quickly taking the hint, V began his task. His hands massaged her outer thighs as he did his work, starting by gently suckling on the clit. She shivered as his skilled mouth happily pleasured her. She shivered and moaned, bucking her hips against his mouth. His tongue swirled around her clit, causing her to shiver. His fingers pushed into her entrance, fingering her as his tongue played with the sensitive bud. Her hands gripped his hair tightly. 

“V...hahh...shit, that feels good.” She moaned, grinding her hips against his mouth. He let out a happy noise at her praise, his tongue licking down towards her entrance. It pushed in, thrusting in with his fingers. Quickly settling into a pace with her hips, V groaned into her entrance as he happily ate her out. Cassandra glanced down, her eyes meeting his violet eyes. He looked as if he wanted to drown in her essence, devour it all like the incubus he was. 

_ ‘Damn, that’s a cute look.’ _ She thought with a smile, giving his hair a stroke. His eyes glimmered with pride. 

“V...my sweet incubus.” She whispered. “I love you.” She heard his breath hitch before he pulled back.

“I love you too.” He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, an action that made her shiver. “I would love to ravish you as you deserve...but I will wait for your consent.” With that, he went back to work, earning a soft gasp from her. She groaned, the pleasure building inside her threatening to spill over. 

“V...V!” She gasped out, grabbing his locks and burying his face into her. She shuddered as she came, V easing her through her orgasm as she clung onto him. As she came down from her high, she slowly got off him. She looked down at V, licking his lips with his half-lidded eyes unable to hide how pleased he was. She settled down next to him, watching as he slowly recovered from getting her to orgasm. 

“Was that good?” She asked, stroking his hair. 

“Yes…” He murmured, leaning into her hand. He splayed himself on his nest, a arm wrapped around her midsection. She stayed there for a few minutes, recovering from allowing V to eat her out. As the minutes passed by, drowsiness began to creep into her mind. She couldn’t stay here with him, not now. She stood up, earning a confused noise from V.

“Thank you for that, V. But we have a busy day tomorrow.” She smiled at him. “Goodn-”

“Cassandra, wait.” V reached out before stopping, hesitating. Cassandra looked back to him before going over to sit next to him.

“Yes?” 

“As my mate...I would like to give you my name. My true name.” Cassandra blinked. This was a weighty responsibility to bear. She took his hands, causing the incubus to blink before he smiled. “It is Vitale.” 

“Vitale…” She murmured. 

“If you are ever in danger, call for me and I will come.” He pressed kisses to her knuckles. “If you need me in my human guise, then V will suffice. But if you need my true form, then call for my true name.” 

“But what about Athame?” He paused.

“Lord Sparda...he said that the power of love overcomes any bonds. And I believe him.” 

“So, the fact that we’re mates means I override her?” 

“We are not quite mates...but we’re almost there. So, if you order me so, then I would obey you.” 

“Not quite mates?” Cassandra tilted her head. 

“There is...a special ritual that incubi and succubi perform for their mates. It binds their heart, mind and souls together. I do not have the materials to make the ritual possible now, much less your consent and Athame’s death.”

“This ritual...it’s like creating a life-long bond, right?” 

“More than that. When humans say ‘til death do us part’, it is more literal for incubi and succubi. The bond can only be broken upon death.” He squeezed his hand. “And if the mortal partner is the one that dies, the incubi is certain to follow in a few days.” 

“I imagine that you would be completely dependent on me. Would the thought of going to Love Planet be out of the question when this ritual is done?” 

“Yes, even with your explicit consent. That is why we dreamwalk, to reach out to our mate no matter the distance.” Vitale let out a sigh. “We need to form a mental oasis for us to meet, but that will come later. There are more important things to worry about.”

“Such as Athame.” Cassandra frowned. “As long as she’s alive, you’re in danger.” She looked up, her eyes seeing a serpent charm around his neck. She wondered why she hadn’t seen it before. Either he was good at hiding it or it was only visible in his demon form. 

“Cassandra.” He reached up, gently stroking her hair. “I am completely enamored with you.” 

“As am I.” He smiled at her. He leaned over to pluck something from his collection, a collar with purple flowers attached to the black fabric. He held it out to her. She stared at the collar, tilting her head a little.

“A collar…?”

“It is my gift to you, my mate.” 

“I should give you something in return.” Cassandra mused, her hand taking the collar to hold in her hands. 

“You needn’t do that. I am giving this to you freely, without the expectation of anything in return.” Vitale moved back a little, letting her hold onto the collar. She ran her fingers against the fabric, silk against stretchy soft spandex. She glanced up, watching as the incubus stretched upon his nest like a content cat. 

“It’s lovely. And quite like you, Vitale.” She said. Vitale purred loudly at that. 

“You flatter me.” 

“Only the best for you, my little incubus.” She smiled, reaching back to put the collar on her neck. She didn’t miss the widened slit violet eyes, fixated on her neck as she put it on. “Well?”

“You’re beautiful, utterly so.” He whispered, crawling up to her side to curl up on her body. “Divine temptress…” He murmured against her skin. “I love it.” 

“I’m not going to get any sleep because of you.” She gently pushed him back. “I need to get back to bed.” Vitale took her hand gently, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Goodnight, my rose.” She blushed.

“Goodnight, little wanderer.” His eyes sparkled at her words. She pulled away, Vitale watching as the rift opened up to let her leave. Cassandra slipped out of the incubus’ rift, sliding back into her room. Closing the door behind her, she flopped down on the bed and went right to sleep with a drowsy smile on her face.


	7. Assault on the Decaying Blade

Today they were assaulting the cult. 

Cassandra lay low on the dirty ground as she snuck into the steel mill, Vitale close behind her. The sun was seeping down over the horizon, casting long shafts of golden light into the abandoned steel mill. Overhead, Griffon was busy keeping an eye on the surrounding area. As far as she knew, Dante and Vergil were already inside the mill in disguise. The largest room of the mill was where the altar was, a make-shift inner sanctum for the cult of the Decaying Blade. 

“...Griffon’s down.” Vitale whispered. Cassandra looked back to him. “Someone sniped him.” 

“Shoot, we got no eyes in the sky.” Cassandra grumbled. “Did Griffon see who?” 

“Dirthron did it. Which means Athame must know something is happening.” Vitale replied. 

“Then we need to wait for Dante and Vergil to let loose before we can slide on in.” Cassandra glanced back to Vitale, who nodded in agreement. They crept into the room, noting its emptiness. It was a room that, according to Vitale, was a precursor to the inner sanctum. It was too quiet...in fact, the entire facility was too quiet. It made Cassandra worry that they had just walked into a tr-

“HEADS UP HOT STUFF!” 

Griffon’s scream made her whip around, barely dodging the bird being thrown like a projectile. He collided with the wall with a pained squawk. Her eyes met the built demon, who had a squirming Vitale in his grip. How he managed to do that without her sensing him, she didn’t know. 

“So, you brought the traitor right to us, Sagefire.” He rumbled, staring at her with slit amber eyes. His body was covered with coarse brown fur, a wicked scraggly mouth with blackened teeth, and jagged horns coming from his skill. As he strode over, Vitale struggling in his arm, Cassandra noticed a snake armband on his right arm, the very arm he had Vitale wrapped in. Astra snapped into her hand. 

“Get your hands off my mate.” She hissed. 

“YOUR mate?” The demon growled. “A weak pathetic incubus like him, your mate?! You’re a fool.” 

“I will not repeat myself, Dirthron. Hands. Off.” Cassandra narrowed her eyes. “Or I will cut your hands off myself.” The demon laughed and tossed the incubus aside, Cassandra wincing as he hit the wall. 

“When I beat you into a pulp, I’ll bring you AND the traitor to Lady Athame!” He laughed, cracking his knuckles. Cassandra took in a breath, sliding into a fighting position. Dirthron charged forward, fist raised. Cassandra ducked, Astra slicing into the demon’s midsection. Dirthron roared out, blood spurting out from the open wound. She twirled to stick Astra into the flesh, her other hand gripping his fur. Under her palm, concentrated light burned into the flesh, earning a roar of pain. 

“Go get em toots!” Griffon squawked. Dirthron grabbed the back of her clothes and ripped her off his body. He threw her against the wall, causing her to gasp out in pain. 

“Fucker…” She growled, quickly getting up. “I’m not going down that easily.”

“You are nothing more than scum.” Dirthron growled. 

“Oh ain’t that familiar.” Cassandra hissed, an orb of sunlight in her hand. She threw it into the face of the demon, who growled in pain. With him distracted, she slid under his arm and stabbed Astra into his back. “How’s that for back pain!” 

“How clever.” Vitale murmured, she glanced over to see him hiding behind the corner. 

“If you can throw some aid Vitale, I’d appreciate it!” Cassandra said as Dirthron whipped around to try and hit her. Vitale nodded and slammed the end of his cane into the ground, causing a familiar feline to leap out and dig into the demon’s arm.

“You traitor! I’ll rip out your heart!” Dirthron snarled. 

“Not if I rip yours out first!” Cassandra leapt up and slammed Astra through his chest, earning a roar of pain from the demon. Shadow leapt back before charging forward, turning into a spinning blade. Dirthron let out a final scream, blood splattering all over the room as his body was cut into by Shadow. A pale violet light encompassed the demon, causing Cassandra to look up at Vitale. “Vitale, together!”

“As you wish.” Vitale rushed forward. His cane impaled Dirthron through the heart, Cassandra following up with pushing Astra through. The demon let out a gurgle as he turned into smoke, Cassandra landing on the ground. She looked to Vitale, noticing a rather proud grin on his face. 

“Lemme guess, you took a little too much pleasure in killing him.”

“Perhaps.” He purred. “But watching you fight is entrancing.” 

“Alright lover boy, we got a cult to dismantle and a bitch to kill.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “And once we kill her, you should be free from her, right?”

“I believe so, unless Athame is hiding secrets from me. It would not surprise me if she has an ace up her sleeve, as the phrase goes.” Cassandra was about to fire back when the sounds of combat reached her ears. She pulled Vitale back, watching as the door burst open. A few cultists ran for their lives, moments before black vines impaled their chests, scarlet blood splattering onto the ground. Cassandra made a face before looking into the room. 

The room was expansive, perfect for gathering people. Old equipment was tossed to the side to make room for the (now dead) cult. Black sigils (most likely dried decaying blood) were drawn all over the place, sigils of empowerment and summoning. She didn’t like how they looked. She looked to the two brothers, disguised no more, as they fought against skeletal humanoid demons in tattered dark grey cloth, floating as if they were suspended in water. Dante barely avoided a beam of black magic. 

“Liches!” Vitale whispered. “They were once human, once our summoners, but Athame has transformed them into demons.” Cassandra looked up, seeing Athame surrounded by a protective shield. The shield looked similar to running water, a waterfall of protective magic. Cassandra could see her black hair and white dress fluttering from the power of the magic around her. “As long as those liches remain standing, Athame will be immune to harm.” 

“Then we gotta bring down those summoners. Vitale, help Dante! I’ll go help Vergil.” 

“As you command.” Vitale whispered, pointing the cane towards the lich that Dante was in combat with. Shadow bounded forward, digging claws into the lich. It let out a frustrated cry, distracted by the demonic cat to allow Dante an opening to slice into the lich with Rebellion.

“VITALE!” Athame screamed. “You traitorous whelp! Turn your Shadow upon my enemies!” Cassandra whipped to the incubus, seeing his hand tremble upon the force of his true name being used.

“Vitale! Don’t listen to her! We’ll defeat her, I promise, we’ll take care of this dumb demon and free you!” Cassandra turned to the lich Vergil was fighting and threw an orb of sunlight into the lich’s face. The lich roared out in pain, giving Vergil the opening he needed to finish off the skeletal demon. It fell to the ground, Cassandra burning away the bones with concentrated sunlight. She looked up at the barrier, seeing it waver. For a brief moment, Cassandra swore the shape of the woman changed. Instead of a tall beautiful mortal, it was a gigantic serpentine demon. She shook her head and turned, seeing Vergil aid his brother in taking down the other lich. 

“Foolish kin of Sparda!” Athame roared. “I will devour your hearts personally!” 

“Sorry, it’s taken by my wife!” Dante taunted as Rebellion and Yamato punctured the heart of the second lich, bones rattling as it fell. Vergil rolled his eyes as Dante did a fistbump. Cassandra turned her gaze to Athame. As the protective shielding disappeared, Cassandra realized it was an illusion. Before her was no woman, but a naga demon. She towered over her, over the twins even. She slowly turned, red eyes glowing with hatred and fury. Her pale lilac body shifted to dark green scales at the hip. Six arms held demonic hearts, which were promptly thrown onto the altar. 

“I will slaughter all of you.” She hissed, her black hair now becoming serpents that hissed loudly at the small band of devil hunters. “And then I will use your blood and your hearts for my plans.” 

“Haven’t we heard that story before.” Dante rolled his eyes. 

“It is certainly a pathetic story.” Vergil added. “Considering it never ends in success for them.” 

“You got that right.” Cassandra finished. “But this ending is going to be extra sweet for us.” She pointed the rapier at Athame. “This is for Vitale.” Athame stared at her before her eyes focused on her neck, where Vitale’s collar, his gift to her, rested.

“Oh, you’re Vitale’s special human?” She cooed, a disgusting noise that made Cassandra scowl. “Then I will tear out your heart first!” She lunged forward, only to meet Yamato. The katana sliced into her skin, detaching a few of the snakes that made up her hair. 

“I believe not.” Vergil hissed. Cassandra nodded in agreement. Dante rushed forward with a battlecry, Rebellion meeting two of Athame’s hands.

“Good catch!” He laughed, spinning to counter her grab. Rebellion sliced into Athame’s wrists, causing her to scream out. Cassandra flanked the demoness, slicing into her scales. She whipped around, grabbing her ankle and throwing her against the wall. Cassandra cried out in pain, crumpling against the wall. She looked up, seeing Athame prepare a blast of sickly green and black energy. She scrambled to get up, barely dodging the orb of foul energy. 

“HEY! LEAVE TOOTS ALONE!” Griffon screamed, diving into Athame’s scaled flash. Athame screamed as the demonic bird began to peck at her, a hand distracted by trying to swat the bird away. Cassandra smirked and glanced to Vitale, who was standing in the back of the room, away from the fighting, to guide his familiars. Shadow bounded forward, leaping up and burying their fangs and claws into the lowest of the arms. Her eyes focused on the incubus.

“Vitale! Leave, now! I made your pets, I can destroy them!” 

“You don’t know the Mother of Devils, don’t you?” Cassandra snapped back. “Vitale, don’t run, she’s trying to get in your head!” She looked to the incubus, eyes flickering between Athame and Cassandra, before they glimmered violet. 

“FUCK YEAH!” Griffon screamed, flying back a bit before electricity radiated from his wings. He dove into Athame’s back, sparks and blood flying as he dove into her flesh. Shadow let out a growl, leaping down to where her scaled body met the ground. They turned into a large porcupine, slicing into her skin. 

“You foul pathetic demon!” She screamed, red eyes of hate burning bright. “Useless servant, you will watch as I tear out your hu-” Suddenly, the incubus shot forward with an inhuman speed. His cane embedded itself deep in her neck, causing her to gurgle out blood. Cassandra noticed he was not in his human guise anymore, but in his true devil form. His talons dug into her collarbone, giving him the leverage he needed to impale her neck. 

“You will do no such thing to her. I have lost enough, no thanks to you.” The cane slid deeper into her neck. “You will die here Athame, you and all of your plans.” Cassandra knew there was more unsaid, the abuse he suffered at her hands. She noticed something glimmering around his neck, the snake charm. His arms shook as he continued to dig the cane into her neck. Athame screamed out before her fangs dug into his arm, causing Vitale to gasp out in pain. Cassandra gasped out from the sight. 

“Cass! Let’s end it now!” Dante yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Got it! Let’s hit the jackpot!” She sprinted forward, seeing Vergil doing the same, before he leapt forward to impale the demoness in the heart. Dante ducked underneath his brother, stabbing Athame deep in the gut. Cassandra quickly swerved around, slicing into the demoness’ back to sever her nervous system. Athame screamed out, letting go of the incubus. He fell backward, his cane clattering to the side. Cassandra dashed out from Athame, watching as Vitale fell to the ground. She leapt forward and rolled, holding him in his arms. She looked up, watching as Athame fell backwards onto the altar. 

“It’s over…” Vitale whispered, shivering from the venom. 

“It’s ok Vitale. I got you.” She looked to the bite before opening her bag, revealing a Vital Star marked with lilac. The Vital Star had been enhanced with the powers of antivenom, hopefully enough to either delay or nullify the poison of the naga demon. “You’re gonna be ok.” She pressed the Star to the wound, watching as it healed the bite. She looked over to Dante and Vergil, basking in their victory. Griffon and Shadow went to Cassandra and Vitale’s side, Griffon sitting on Shadow’s back.

“Well! I call that mission complete!” Dante said with a grin. Cassandra glanced around. Despite the apparent victory, something felt...off. There was a certain pressure in the room, the scent of decay was still so very strong in the room. “Time to let that demon’s heart get eaten by wife’s contracts, head back to Devil May Cry, and get some pizza!” 

“Don’t celebrate just yet Dante.” Cassandra whispered. “There’s something else here...I can feel it.” She looked to the altar that Athame’s dead body was resting upon, green blood seeping onto the stone that made it. There was a sickly green light coming from underneath the corpse. The sound of snapping leather caught her attention, followed by a disgusting slurping noise. Athame’s serpentine body moved with a life of its own, as if being consumed by an unseen entity. 

“GET BACK! NOW!” Cassandra yelled, carrying Vitale out of the room. Dante and Vergil quickly stepped away, backs to the rusted steel wall, as the green light intensified. The scent of rot quickly filled the room, Cassandra biting back the urge to gag, as the corpse continued to be absorbed. It was disgusting, watching as scale and bone disappeared into whatever was absorbing the demon’s body. 

As the last of the demon was absorbed, Cassandra stared at the ball of tightly-bound leather. The leather was cracking, like it was an egg. Each strap broke and was thrown aside by some unseen force. Dante and Vergil quickly stepped in front of the duo, Dante deflecting the debris with his Royalguard technique while Vergil effortlessly parried the remains the shell of whatever demon was coming forth from the egg-like containment. As each strap that held the creature was within was thrown aside, a mass of disgusting matter, Cassandra could only guess it was made out of demonic toenails and fingernails and metal-like demonic essence, began to grow. The scent of rot was overwhelming as the creature grew into a golem far taller than all of them. In the center of it was a mass of demon hearts, throbbing at an irregular beat. It let out a roar, the sound being of metal scraping against metal. 

“What the hell is that!?” Dante yelled in shock. 

“By Sparda’s bloodline…” The incubus whispered, panic making his weakened voice tremble. “It’s Naglfari. We’re doomed.” 


	8. Naglfari

Cassandra stared at the lumbering golem, looming over the brothers. Shadow leapt back into Vitale’s body, causing Griffon to squawk. He fluttered, sweeping over to grab the cane and return to the brothers. 

“Ok hot stuff, we need to skedaddle like now!” Griffon squawked. Cassandra looked up before nodding, carefully hoisting Vitale in his arms. 

“No...I cannot...I did not know.” Vitale whispered, weakly resisting.

“Vitale, you can’t fight. You’re poisoned and are on limited time until we can get a proper antidote for you.” She noticed the snake charm was no more, did it shatter upon Athame’s death? She looked up at the golem, still stunned from awakening. “Dante, Vergil, I’m leaving this to you! I need to protect Vitale, Athame poisoned him-”

“May my flesh...not fail me.” Vitale whispered, snapping his fingers. Slamming in from above, Cassandra watched as Nightmare formed to battle with Naglfari. The black golem slammed into the other, earning a warped scream from the summoned construct. From the orb in it’s chest, a laser shot out, causing the other golem to shake and the windows to shatter, falling like glass onto the dueling constructs. Naglfari slammed it’s great fist into Nightmare, sending the golem back a little. Nightmare regained its footing before spinning, slamming Naglfari repeatedly with it’s fists. 

“Huh…” Dante looked back to Vitale, noticing the incubus breathing heavily as the two golems fought. “Cass, did ya know about that thing?”

“Yeah, that ‘thing’ is called Nightmare and he helped me and V escape from Athame’s forces when we came here to spy on her.” Cassandra explained as Nightmare slammed his fists against Naglfari’s head. 

“Well, that’s some impressive guns you have there.” Dante laughed as Nightmare disappeared, leaving a battered golem recovering from the assault. He looked back, seeing the state of the incubus. The playful expression on his face changed to one of seriousness, his light blue eyes flicking up to Cassandra. “Cass, get him outta here. We’re gonna bring in big guns of our own.” 

“I can still fight-” Vitale whispered before hissing in pain.

“Vitale, don’t overexert yourself. You’re in no state to fight.” Cassandra soothed. She looked to Dante and Vergil before nodding. She carried him away from the main room through the smaller room and out the door. She set Vitale down on the ground, knowing that they were a good study wall between them and the danger of Naglfari. 

“Alright.” Cassandra heard Dante clap his hands together. “Rozgorus! Dorgaz! Let ‘er rip!” There was the sound of tearing, as the two demons ripped the fabric of time and space to let themselves be known. Cassandra knew Diana refused to let her see the contracts as the demons they truly were, the stuff of nightmares (as if all the demons she had slain with Lady and Trish weren’t nightmare-inducing enough). She sighed and returned her attention to Vitale. 

“Hey, Vitale, buddy o pal of mine, that was a reaaally dumb thing to do to bring out the big guy.” Griffon stated, landing on the ground in front of the hiding incubus and human. “I mean, that mean son of a bitch poisoned you and you brought out HIM!?” 

“It was the least I could do…” He wheezed out. Cassandra looked through her bag, thumbing through the Vital Stars to find more that were enhanced with antivenom properties. “I never knew that she was planning to summon that creature...that monster from the sea.”

“Vitale. Tell me more about Naglfari.” Cassandra ordered, her voice stern. His head snapped towards her, violet eyes widening from the order before nodding. 

“Naglfari...is from the Arctic Sea. No demon knows how it came to be, I doubt even your ally with the library of forbidden knowledge would know. What is known is that it was an amalgamation of demon blood and parts. Disgustingly enough, the bodies of the demons rotted away, leaving only their...fingernails and toenails behind.” Vitale shuddered at the thought. “Mundus, the Demon King, called upon all who knew magic to bind the abomination into a shell. Enchanted leather was used to bind it into its prison, so that the Demon King could break its binds when he needed it. He never got to do such an action, as Sparda sealed the two worlds to forever be apart. Naglfari was hidden on the mortal plane, deep under the ice and snow of the Arctic.”

“Until now, when Athame found it.” 

“Yes. She used me to gather the demon hearts she needed to summon the abomination of a demon.” He paused. “No, I dare not call it such. Not the state it is in now.” 

“An abomination sounds right to me. It just looks even worse because it’s got a few-dozen demons stitched together to make a core.” Cassandra commented. Vitale smiled weakly.

“Oh Cassandra…” He took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckle. “You are nothing but kind to me.” 

“You sound like you’re dying.” Cassandra huffed, looking at his arm. She noticed the poison starting to ooze out again and grabbed the Vital Star to press to the wound, the healing power seeping into the incubus’ skin. 

“Athame’s poison is brutal. It is taking all I have to not succumb.” 

“Good thing I’m here then.” Cassandra smiled. “If not me, then Vergil would have healed you and his bedside manner…it needs work.” Vitale snorted at that. 

“Very well, I shall take your word for it.” 

“Better than Athame’s, that’s for sure.” Griffon huffed. “Leave us for dead after beating the snot outta poor Vitale...man, am I glad she’s dead!” 

“As am I. I knew demons could be cruel but...I guess this really cemented it. It’s no wonder that all the demons are antagonistic and one-minded towards power.” 

“Incubi and succubi are an exception, due to their very nature. They need humans to live so they cannot afford to be cruel to humans, at least so brazenly.” Vitale sighed. “But, should one have the heart of an incubus, they can find no other mate more loyal.”

_ ‘No other mate more loyal…’ _ Cassandra thought, staring at his body. He had defied his former mistress, the now dead Athame, in no due part thanks to her. Even now, coiled up in her arms, shivering from the poison in his system, he was still beautiful. 

“Vitale, you were so very brave.” She murmured, leaning down to kiss his head. “Defying Athame, even dealing the final blow, I’m so proud of you.” He let out a soft noise. Even weakened by poison, she could tell her praise filled him with pride. She looked up, hearing the noises of combat. She felt the demonic presence through the wall and nodded. 

“Devil Trigger. I guess they’re close to being done. I hope so anyway.” 

“I pray so. Naglfari...would bring untold destruction onto this world.”

“You’re talking to the duo that sealed Mundus up on Mallet Island. I bet they can handle this disgusting pile of demon bits and bobs.” Vitale perked up.

“The Demon King? Truly?” 

“Yep. If they can handle the Demon King, they can handle some pile of stinky demon shit.” Vitale laughed at her words. 

“Your optimism is inspiring...if a little crass.” He gently nuzzled her. “But it is still uniquely you.” He let out a sigh. “I adore you, thoroughly, my brave ardent rose.” 

“Jeez, you’re gonna make a girl blush.” Cassandra murmured, red creeping in her cheeks. Even as Vitale lay before her, poisoned and weak, he could still dish out those compliments that made  _ her _ feel like the weakened one. She glanced up to Griffon, who was sitting there awkwardly. 

“Lovebirds.” He mumbled.

“Says the actual bird here.” Cassandra chuckled, reaching over to scratch behind where his ear would be. Griffon let out an audible noise of happiness as the area was scratched, leaning into her hand. She glanced back, beyond the wall as she heard Dante yelling out taunts. If he was still taunting, Naglfari was still kicking in some capacity. 

“Cassandra?” Vitale spoke. Cassandra paused in her scratching to look down at the incubus. “If I do not make it-”

“Don’t say that. You’ll make it or Earthmother help me I will find a way.” Cassandra whispered, earning a breathy laugh from Vitale. 

“Know that I will always adore you.” He gasped out before coughing violently. Blood and green venom splattered down his front. Cassandra gasped and grabbed another Vital Star, pressing hard on his heart. The Vital Star glowed faintly before it was absorbed in his chest. 

“Dammit...Dante, Vergil, stop playing and kill the fucking demon already.” She hissed, looking back to the door. She felt him become lax in his arms and looked down, seeing his eyes flutter closed. Cassandra shifted to hold onto him, her hand resting on his pulse. She looked up, ready to speak with Griffon only for him to no longer be there. Did Griffon return to Vitale to give him strength? “Vitale!”

“I’m still here…” He breathed. 

“Keep talking to me Vitale. Don’t you dare close your eyes.” He let out a breathy sigh, eyes fluttering open. “What do you like about me?”

“Where do I begin?” He let out a dry laugh. “Where does one begin with someone like you?”

“Well let’s start with the top and work our way down.” She said, throwing a smile at him. She heard Vitale chuckle at that, perhaps he took her words as an unintentionally dirty joke. Vitale reached up, hand trembling as he pushed back strands of blond hair behind her ear. 

“Your hair traps the sun’s rays, so that you shine even on the darkest of days.” He began. “Your eyes are like the shade of the willow trees, next to babbling brooks that glitter in the sun. You make the deer of the glen jealous, their grace a pale imitation compared to what you do. Your very presence...divine even.” He coughed, more of his blood and the sickly green venom splattering on his chest. “I can only pray...for a miracle.” He whispered. 

“Don’t think about it. Let me worry.” She pulled out the last of the Vital Stars enhanced with antivenom and pressed it on his chest. “Keep talking.” 

“I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high, and me so low.” Vitale whispered, his violet eyes fixed on her. “How lucky I am, to know you.” 

“Vitale, you’re not going to die. Don’t even think about it or I’ll go down into the Underworld myself and drag you back to me.” Cassandra snarled, she was struggling to hide the genuine fear of losing the incubus. 

“The demons would tremble from your wrath, even the mighty Mundus.” 

“Mundus doesn’t have shit on me. My ancestor sent him  _ and _ Sparda back to the Underworld before Sparda betrayed demonkind. I can kick Mundus’ ass seven ways to Sunday and be back in time for brunch.” Cassandra huffed. 

“I would relish every moment I could get, seeing you achieve such a feat.” Vitale chuckled weakly. There was the sound of something great falling behind them, a great crash, before silence. Cassandra looked back.

“Dante! Vergil! Are you done!?” She yelled. Vergil stepped through the door, looking at the two on the floor.

“Omen and Text are currently devouring the amalgamation of demonic hearts that...Naglfari had as a core.” 

“Good, look, we need to get back to Devil May Cry ASAP. I don’t know how much longer Vitale has before we can get proper antivenom in him.” Cassandra explained quickly. “I’ve been keeping him conscious but without antivenom, all this would be for nothing.” Vergil looked to the incubus, noting his state and nodded. He walked in front of the two, a few feet away, and sliced into the air with Yamato. A portal ripped open where he sliced. He glanced back to Cassandra and Vitale, Cassandra quickly gathering the weakened incubus in her arms. “Bring Dante too! I’m not leaving his pizza guzzling ass behind!” Cassandra snapped before she jumped into the portal.

Her feet landed on the wood of the shop, darkened from their leaving earlier in the day. Cassandra rested the incubus on the nearby couch, earning a whine of unhappiness. 

“Vitale, keep talking.”

“About what?”

“Go recite some Blake for me. I know you love him.” Cassandra rushed over to the lights, flicking them on. Vitale closed his eyes in thought before opening them. In his hand, Cassandra watched a familiar book appear. He flipped through the pages for a few moments before appearing to settle on one. 

“The veiled Evening walked solitary down the western hills, and Silence reposed in the valley; the birds of day were heard in their nests, rustling in brakes and thickets; and the owl and bat flew round the darkening trees: all is silent when Nature takes her repose…” Vitale recited, his voice slow from his wound. As he read from the book, Cassandra walked over to him to see what particular piece he was reading. The page was ornately illustrated, Cassandra could see that plainly, but the shades were all of grey and black tones. Emblazoned at the top of the page was the title of the piece: The Couch of Death. 

_ ‘Dear Earthmother, that’s a morbid title.’ _ Cassandra thought. She looked back, watching as Dante and Vergil stepped through the portal back into Devil May Cry. 

“Well, that was f-”

“No time for relishing in a hard-earned victory. Vitale’s poisoned and we need to take care of him now.” Cassandra snapped. Dante looked to Vitale, who was still reciting from his book. Cassandra followed Dante’s gaze. “Vitale, just keep reciting Blake, ok?”

“As you wish.” The incubus nodded at her command. Dante rushed off and, with some Trickster move he had, he was at Cassandra’s side with the military-grade medical kit. Cassandra knew that the kit contained pretty much anything anyone would need to heal whatever wound and ailment they came under. She was grateful that Diana thought about such things, because she was certain that Dante wouldn’t think about it (although she did wonder briefly how Diana was able to find such a thing). 

“Uh, sorry V, imma have to move ya.” He shrugged. Vitale nodded, reciting the piece of Blake as Cassandra had commanded him. Dante carefully shifted the incubus and paused. “Uhh… you might wanna turn back to your human form… so that I can see the extent of the bite and venom oozing.”

“Vitale, can you do that?” Cassandra asked him. Vitale paused before nodding. He changed back into his human form. His leather coat was gone, allowing Dante and Cassandra access to the wound. 

“Oi Verg! Can you open up the windows? It’s gonna reek here in a few minutes.” Dante took out his sharpie and started to make dotted lines where the edges of the swelling were along the male’s body. Cassandra looked to Vergil, knowing he was biting back comments as he opened the windows. She returned her attention to Vitale, 

“At least your arm isn't fully compromised.” Dante hummed and took out a small butterfly needle and tube. “I hope you don't hate needles V, cause imma have to prick ya, sorry.”

“As long...as I have Cassandra, I will endure.” He whispered. Despite his human form, his eyes remained the slit violet of his true devil form. Cassandra felt her heart warm at his words. Her hand gently stroked Vitale’s ink black hair, earning a purr from him. Dante nodded and easily slid the needle in. After using some medical tape, he secured it on his arm before taking out a vial of white. He used a thick needle in the med kit to draw some of the liquid out. 

“It’s gonna sting a while, sorry about this, Cass. Hold his other arm so that I don't get clawed.” Dante said apologetically as he flicked the needle to get the air bubble out. Putting the needle into the tube, he held Vitale’s arm down as he pushed the plunger down. Cassandra grabbed his arm, just moments before the incubus let out a loud distressed hiss, dropping his book onto his chest. Cassandra winced at his distress but kept a firm grip on his arm. Whatever he was saying, hissing out in his demonic tongue, Cassandra couldn’t tell. 

_ ‘If there’s a bright side to all this, at least he’s not going unconscious anytime soon.’ _ Cassandra thought. 

“Two more, hang on.” Dante hummed, adding the second round of antivenom. The incubus writhed on the couch 

“I-It burns!” Vitale hissed out, a flicker of his demonic power seeping through. 

“Vitale, you have to stay with me on this. You’re gonna be alright.” Cassandra pressed her lips against his head. “I know you can do this.” 

“Yeah, it burns, but it’s just killin’ the venom in ya. That’s a good thing!” Dante tried his best to comfort the incubus but, given the glare he received from him, it wasn’t working. 

“That was quite an assortment of swears from you, incubus.” Vergil commented. 

“Not helping.” Cassandra sniped back. “If you’re just gonna stand there and comment, at least do it from the other couch. Then I can throw books at you to get you to shut up!” 

“Hey, only I’m allowed to be that mean to Vergil!” Dante huffed and got the third round ready. “Hey Verge, you remember the guest bedroom in the attic, across from Trish and Lady’s room? Can you check to make sure the sheets are clean? We’re gonna have to isolate V there for a little while to give him time to recover.”

“Very well.” Vergil made his way upstairs to the attic. Cassandra huffed at him before returning her attention to the incubus. 

“I’m so proud of you Vitale. You’re so very brave for taking this.” She whispered. Vitale let out a weak whine. 

“Home stretch.” Dante hummed, adding the third round of antivenom into the tube slowly. “Gonna hurt like a bitch.” 

“Silence, Sparda.” Vitale growled.

“Vitale!” Cassandra scolded. “If it was Diana, you would be held down by sigils and it would be a lot worse for you. And I wouldn’t be able to hold you.” 

“Yeah, at least you’re able to move…” Dante nodded in agreement as the third round of antivenom was injected into the incubus. Vitale squeezed his eyes shut, panting and growling from the intensity of the antivenom. “Alright, all done. The burning is gonna keep going for a while sadly. Now don’t rip the needle and tube out.”

“But you took the antivenom.” Cassandra reassured, stroking his sweat-dampened hair. “I’m so proud of you Vitale…” 

“Never again...I beg of you.” He breathed out, his voice weak from hissing. “That was...torture.”

“It’s doing its job.” Cassandra kissed his head again. “And now you need to rest.”

“Yeah...about that. You’re gonna have to deal with my bedside manner until we’re certain that you’re not going to be killed from that bite. Can’t have Cass tending you and oops, she’s poisoned too.” Dante pointed out. Vitale stared at Dante before sighing.

“Very well.” 

“It could be worse.” Dante shrugged and perked up at Vergil’s steps from the second floor hallway. “Hey bro is it clean up there?”

“Indeed.” Vergil stated dryly. 

“Can we warp up there using Yamato? I don't want V’s poison getting near the other rooms, especially…” Dante gestured with his eyes to Cassandra. Cassandra knew they were talking about her and sighed. Vergil stepped down the stairs towards the incubus and devil hunter, pulling out Yamato. “Oi V don’t slip out just yet, not until you’re in bed.”

“Stars help me...I wish I could.” Vitale murmured, watching as Vergil sliced open the portal. Dante carefully pulled Vitale into his arms, taking care of where the needle was in his arm, and stepped through the dark portal. Cassandra went to the other couch and sat down, running a hand through her hair. Dante came back out of the hallway fifteen minutes later, walking down the stairs as he made a motion of slapping the dust off his hands. 

“Cassandra, there’s a surgical mask in that kit, wear that whenever we go upstairs to see V for the next round of anti venom in about…”

“Four hours.” Vergil finished Dante's sentence, reading the label of the concentrated antivenom bottle.

“Can I take one of my pillows to him? Because V’s going to get antsy between the doses.” Cassandra asked. 

“Just wear the mask when you go in and don't kiss him with your bare lips.” Dante said. Cassandra frowned at the casual ignoring of her question. 

“That doesn’t answer my question Dante.” Cassandra huffed, visibly irritated. 

“He said yes.” Vergil said, his eyes still on the bottle. Cassandra leaned back, letting out a soft grumble. 

“Today was hell.” 

“Agreed.” Dante sat down at the chair behind his desk. 

“Wake me up when it’s time to give V his antivenom. I’ll get the pillow later.” Cassandra grabbed the nearest magazine and flopped it on her face. 

“I second that!” Dante laughed dryly as he did the same, propping his feet up on his desk. A few seconds later, he started to snore softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse because she knows how the heck to administer antivenom and I don't.


	9. Settling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! If you're triggered by depictions of vomiting, skip this chapter.

It had been a week since the defeat of Athame and Naglfari, a week since Vitale was poisoned by his former mistress. Even with the administration of powerful antidotes, Vitale’s condition barely improved. It was his state, barely strong enough to stand, that worried Cassandra endlessly. 

She was currently in his room, standing at the edge of the bed. The room was plain, really only set up to act as a quarantine for the incubus to recover from Athame’s poisonous bite. Vitale was fast asleep in his demonic form, a form he was more often in than not. He only slid into his human form when it was time to administer the antivenom, so that they could see the size of the bite of Athame. Over the course of the week, the bite had receded back into his skin. From all appearances in his two forms, he looked well. The moment he awoke, however, it would be apparent that something was still ailing him. He remained exhausted, shivery as if he was sick. Her hand reached out to gently stroke his snow white hair. His eyes fluttered open at the touch.

“Cassandra…” 

“Vitale.” She knelt down. His head lifted up, pressing desperate kisses to her skin. “How are you feeling?”

“So weak…” He shivered, his wings flaring out. They rested on the bed, causing the air to shift. “I just feel so exhausted.” Cassandra frowned. He had felt like that ever since the bite and she wondered if something else was the cause. She had mentioned it to Dante that she had a theory that there was something else that kept the incubus in his weakened state. It was something Diana would have to see, as she most likely would have the knowledge on how to help Vitale. If she had such knowledge at all. 

_ ‘Of course she would.’ _ Cassandra thought, her lips pressed into a thin line.  _ ‘Don’t think like that. We’ll get to the bottom of this.’ _

“Cassandra?” Vitale’s voice broke her from her thoughts. She realized he was far closer than she remembered. He must have moved closer, his incubus nature hungering for energy from his to-be mate. She half-expected a hungry kiss from him but the look in his eye was far too fearful for such a kiss. “I...I’m scared.” Her heart sunk at that.

“Diana’s gonna come back any day now. Once she’s here, we’ll get to the bottom of this.” She pressed her head against his lips. “Don’t lose hope Vitale. We’ll figure this out.” 

“WIFE!” Cassandra and Vitale jumped at Dante’s yell of joy. 

“That would be Diana.” Cassandra said dryly. She pulled back. “I’ll be right back, provided that we don’t get swamped by the rest of the crew.” 

“Please hurry…” Vitale said softly, his voice tugging at her heartstrings. Cassandra nodded and stood, stepping out of the room. She made her way downstairs, watching as the crew piled into the main room of Devil May Cry. She recognized Diana, Eilio, and Nero, but there were two other people that she didn’t recognize. The first was a young woman, a mechanist she presumed, with wild curly hair and a mischievous sparkle in her deep brown eyes. The other, who was hiding behind the first, was a woman that she presumed was slightly younger than the mechanist. Her straight brown hair hung just past her chin, with violet eyes fixated on Nero nervously. Cassandra tilted her head at the sight. Was the second woman a half-devil like Dante and Vergil? She would have to ask later, as Vitale’s wellbeing was a bit more important to her than the identity of the strangers Diana brought back from Fortuna. As for Eilio, the young noodle-esque devil had plopped himself into Dante’s lap, purring loudly as he got scratched behind his ear fins.

“Hey Cassandra, long time no-...why do you have purple marks all over your body and smell like an incubi?” She said, narrowing her eyes. Cassandra made a face. 

“Yeahhhh...about that…” Cassandra said awkwardly. “I have an incubus boyfriend slash mate to-be. Who is currently very ill from some magical malad-” 

“Cassandra! Are you kidding me!? I leave for three weeks and you’re off with an incubi!?” 

“In my defense.” Cassandra began. Diana raised an eyebrow. “He helped us take care of a cult, killed his former mistress, and helped us take down a giant nasty-ass golem that was once going to be under Mundus’ control but had been reclaimed to destroy a good portion of Red Grave City. And he gave me his true name.” Diana paused to look at Dante. After a few moments he nodded. Diana let out a frustrated groan. 

“So let me guess, your bleeding heart fell for him and you’re going to fuck him!”

“I would, if he wasn’t mysteriously sick with some sort of illness. He took a bite from his former mistress but there’s...there’s something else.” Cassandra’s mind returned to the incubus, laying weak and exhausted in the bed. “I think there’s something magical that still ails him.” 

“What did he get bit by?” Diana said after a few moments of thought.

“His former mistress. She was a naga demon. He told me that her cult called her The Lady of the Marsh so I think he was infected with some weird swamp disease for a while. But Dante and I took care of that, so I think it’s something else that’s still affecting him.”

“Look, this is nice and all but can we get a move on!?” Came a familiar voice behind her. She whipped around, seeing Griffon flapping behind her. In his talons was the incubus’ silver cane. “V ain’t getting any better with all of you squabbling about what toots did here!” Diana quickly drew her gun and was ready to fire, but Dante was quicker to put his hand on it, slowly lowering it down. “HEY! Watch where you point that thing, that’s dangerous!” 

“Griffon, what are you doing here?” Cassandra asked, taking the cane. She glanced down, seeing Shadow behind her with a miniature Nightmare on their back. “And why is Shadow and Nightmare out?” 

“Well, V let us go.”

“What.” Cassandra blinked.

“Yeah, he said he wasn’t strong enough to keep us so here we are.” Cassandra held out her arm to let Griffon rest on it. “Hey, thanks sparky, you’re a lifesaver.”

“I should call you sparky but now’s not the time for that.” Cassandra cast a worried look to Diana. “Diana, please…” Diana let out an exhale. 

“So what the hell are we dealing with? There’s two kinds of poison. Magic poison and Mental poison, take your pick of what your host is dealing with, feather duster.”

“Feather duster my ass...” Griffon grumbled as he used his claw to scratch behind his ear. “Ok, lemme think about how I want to say this...” 

“Magic poison being that he’s got little to no power because his former mistress was giving it to him or mental poison where the contract has been damaged severely to where it’s slowly killing both or one of them.”

“Well, Bitch-ame made us to protect and serve V, so I think there’s some mental poison in there.” Griffon mulled. “But we came after she forced V into a contract with her, so it could be magic poison.” 

“So it’s both basically, son of a- where’s V and does he have enough strength to come down here?”

“I doubt he has the strength to come d-” A thump caught their attention. Cassandra looked back, watching as Shadow came down with V’s scruff in their mouth. “I guess that answers that.” Griffon hummed.

“Ow…” V whined. 

“Actually…hmm.” She turned to the rest of the crew. “You guys. Outside. This is gonna get violent and loud.” She turned to the twins. “Dante, Vergil can you hold him? He might fight me.” She said. Nero took Eilio and the rest of the crew out the front door. Diana closed the door behind them as Dante and Vergil went up to pull the weak incubus into their arms. The incubus whined helplessly as he was carried. Cassandra followed with Griffon on her arm, his cane in her hand, and Shadow trailing behind her with Nightmare back on their back. Diana closed her eyes. With a flick of the wrist, her magic flared up with her eyes turning blue and hair snowy white. The incubus recoiled from the flare of demonic magic. Walking over, she placed her hand an inch away from his heart. She noticed his body starting to recoil. “It’s a parasite poison, son of a… boys hold him, I'm getting the thing out by force since it doesn't want to come out willingly, Cassandra. Get Astra ready.”

“Gotcha.” Cassandra shook Griffon off her arm. He flew up and landed on the desk. Astra snapped into Cassandra’s left hand as she stepped closer to Diana. “I’m ready.”

“Here goes.” With that, Diana opened her hand to cast a sigil around his throat, using her other hand to turn and tune herself before finding the right magical frequency to make him start hacking and coughing up chunks of scales, along with bile and vomit. “Oh that’s gross. Come on, you little fucking bastard snake, come out.” She snarled. After letting go of his throat, his body started to naturally heave and cough out bigger chunks of scales before he slowed down. Taking gasps of air as he slowly and painstakingly pushed up the snake parasite from his throat. Drool and bile came out from his open mouth. Soon the head of a black snake started to come up. It wiggled and hissed in Vitale’s mouth, obviously displeased at being forced out of the incubus. When it tried to go back in, Diana caught it with a sigil. The snake looked up and screeched angrily, fighting hard against being caught in the sigil. It soon started to reveal itself, bearing the same serpentine body as the naga demon Vitale was once forced to serve. Diana narrowed her eyes and allowed her magic to start showing some of Dante’s devil trigger features on her face, arms and hands to show her dominance over the creature, it had no place here. This was her domain and it was invading her territory.

“Let me kill it.” Cassandra growled, pointing Astra’s tip at the snake. She ignored the hiss she received from it. 

“Hang on. If you kill it now it will have the potential to kill him if fluids come into contact with his blood.” Diana warned, her eyes flicking to Cassandra before returning to the snake. “Come out, fucker!” Diana snarled ripping the creature out with her sigils, sending it flying. “Now, Cassandra!” Cassandra swiftly impaled the snake mid-air, the snake skewered lengthwise upon the silvery rapier. A distinct scent filled the room, of burning demon flesh and vomit. 

“Yuuuck!” Griffon squawked. 

“That’s why parasite poisons are the nastiest, you’ve gotta deal with a body.” Diana huffed as she recovered. Cassandra dismissed Astra, letting the snake fade into foul-smelling demonic smoke. She pulled the incubus into her arms, his cane clattering to the ground nearby, and carried him to the couch. She pulled out a handkerchief to clean up his face and front. 

“So uh...what about us?” Griffon asked. “We’re kinda free birds you know.” He shifted awkwardly on the desk. “And we weren’t meant to be free birds.” 

“So your lives are tied to whether V is alive or not. But now that you’re free...you don’t have long to live.” Cassandra said, surprise shifting into worry. 

“Yep.” He looked to Vitale. “Which is a shame. We really liked him! I mean, when Athame beats the shit outta him because he physically couldn’t complete her task, you kinda feel bad for him.” Shadow let out a whimper, sitting down. Cassandra looked to the familiars. 

“How...you’re...you’re melting.” Griffon looked down at himself, then to Shadow and Nightmare, before looking up to Diana who was still panting and leaning on the sofa to catch her breath.

“Ha… V can't sustain us anymore… I guess we’re going back to our cores… then we’ll disappear…” Griffon said, a hint of sadness in his voice. “And so will V.” Cassandra looked to the incubus, still limply resting against the couch, with panic and fear evident on her face.

“So, if given the chance, you’d three willingly stay and bind yourselves to V without hesitation.” Diana asked walking over to the melting familiars, crouching down to speak with Griffon.

“Yeah.” Griffon nodded, or tried to, given his state. Behind Diana, Shadow chuffed in agreement while Nightmare let out a rumble of one would presume was in agreement. 

“Well then, my ill fated nightmares, time to break some rules.” She grinned and stood up, taking off her gloves and coat, tossing it to Dante. Dante quickly caught the coat and grinned, watching as Diana cracked her knuckles. “And Vergil, Cassandra, this is the time where you come over here behind me… Leave V resting where he is, it’s ok.” Cassandra looked to V, her glance speaking untold volumes of concern. She swept over to retake his cane before she stepped behind Diana. Vergil stood next to her, watching Diana with an eyebrow raised in interest. “He’ll wake up soon enough. As for you three...Griffon, Shadow, Nightmare…go into sleep. I’ll handle it from here. I won’t let you die.” She said as she cast an unknown sigil (to Cassandra’s eyes) onto the ground, allowing her true demonic magic shine through. It licked and danced off her body like fire but never once did it burn her skin, instead it embraced and clung to her. A closer look revealed the fire was actually Diana’s different contracts energies lending her their strength. “Time to be reborn again, not by a snake, but by my hands.”

Centering herself, the stalemated souls soon floated and circled around her slowly as they were bathed in their respective lights. Griffon was bathed in an electrical blue energy, Shadow had a wispy red energy trailing after him and Nightmare’s was circled constantly by a purple like oozing energy. As they circled around her, when the light angle was just right, she spotted scales all over them. There was a small cage around their stalemated souls, a cage that Athame had created to restrict them. Diana clicked her tongue and opened up her hands, letting the soul of Shadow rest in her hand. Cupping it in both hands, she started to speak in demonic tongue. Cassandra looked to Vergil, ready to ask for a translation, but Vergil was entranced by the spell. She figured he was wondering where Diana found the knowledge to do what she was doing. 

She crushed the soul in her hand but as she opened it again, the pure core of Shadow was bright, no longer dulled. Cassandra could almost see the image of the kitty slowly dancing around her for receiving and being given new life. The scales were being burnt up on the ground from the sigil she cast.

“He needs you. Go on Shadow, protect him with your warmth.” Shadow roared loudly as he wasted no time going into V, his markings blooming on the incubi’s dark grey skin. Nightmare’s core settled into her hand and after breaking and letting it reform the soul looked stronger and bright. She could almost see the golem standing over her, a few moments later, he gave a small bow before he slowly moved to his master. Once at Vitale’s side, he disappeared back into his respective markings and more color came back to V’s body. The incubus let out a soft shuddery breath, as if slowly returning to a state of consciousness. Diana turned her attention to the soul of Griffon. 

“My fair feathered friend, you’re going to be quite the challenge to break. Don't worry...I’ll be gentle.” She teased playfully as the electricity jumped and cackled off the lights to recharge the soul as it broke. The energy was at first wild and unstable but after a gentle hand and Diana’s energy calming, the electrical absorption stopped and the soul soon shined the brightest. She could almost see the bird at his brightest and casually hovering in front of Diana. “Come, on wings of joy we'll fly, To where my bower hangs on high; Come, and make thy calm retreat. Among green leaves and blossoms sweet, guide him back to his home.” Cassandra beamed at the usage of Blake, it was appropriate given who they were dealing with. The bird, fully manifested, circled around Diana effortlessly before at the peak of his flight, he dive bombed V, turning into his markings again on the incubus’ skin.

“Wake up V, you’re no longer at death's door. Solidify your contracts with your friends and they shall stay with you forevermore. They’re free… free and demonic in mind, body, and soul. Treasure them well, for the loyalty of a demon is a rare gift to obtain and is a fragile thing as well.” Diana hummed as the energy started to die down in the room. Dante rushed over and caught Diana as she collapsed, giving the thumbs up that she was alright, just resting a bit. Cassandra stood there, waiting a few minutes more just to make sure the demonic energy was truly settled down. Diana’s energy when invoking the power of her contacts was overwhelming at times, even more so during the ritual. She looked to Vitale, who was breathing steadily. After a few minutes, his eyes opened. 

“Cassandra…” He wheezed. She trembled, unable to resist the urge to rush to his side. Carefully stepping aside to allow Dante to hoist his wife to his chair behind the desk for cuddles, she settled next to the incubus. Resting his cane against the couch, he entwined his hand with hers. Cassandra quickly noticed the power that was within him. Perhaps Diana invoked the bond she had with Dante to transfer his energy to Vitale, with Diana acting as a medium. Whatever she did, she was grateful. Vitale wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. His face nuzzled her hair, Cassandra noticing his demonic form fading into his human guise. Cassandra let out a soft sigh against his chest. 

“You had me worried there, V.” 

“I’m sorry.” His voice was still raspy, exhaustion still evident. Vergil stepped out to the door, opening it to let the crew back in before noticing they were gone. He let out a disinterested hum before looking to the door, seeing a scrap of paper stuck to it. He reached over to take it off the door and read it. 

“They’re getting food from the local diner.” 

“Hey Verge, can you text them that me and wifey want two strawberry sundaes, animal style burger and fries with the burger having no pickles or tomatoes!

“I am not...texting them that.” Vergil said stiffly, closing the door. 

“You can get what you want! Even that super secret three by three burger I know you love.” Dante grinned at his brother. Vergil was silent for a few moments before sighing and taking out his phone. Dante did a fistbump before kissing Diana’s head a few times with a grin. 

“You’re paying whoever ordered.”

“Diana owes this time.”

“Fair enough.” Vergil shrugged. “Cassandra. V. Is there anything you want?”

“Hm? Oh, uh, I like their chicken sandwich.” She looked to Vitale, who was visibly confused. “Oh, the place is a family diner called The Melting Pot Diner. They have burgers and pizza that Dante really likes and it’s really fan-‘

“Hell yeah they do! Best pizza and burgers!”

“It’s expensive though, more of a treat for us.” Cassandra looked to Vitale, who was staring at her with a kind but still confused smile. It was the kind of smile that was polite enough but belied the truth of ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’. “Just give Vitale a small cheeseburger. That’s simple enough.” 

“Boooring!” Dante objected. Diana began to stir, quickly taking his attention off Vitale. “Hey sleeping beauty, sleep well?” Dante teased as Diana slowly sat up in his lap. She smacked him lightly.

“Did it work?” Diana stretched to wake herself up more.

“I am...not dying.” Vitale said, fixed upon the wakening Diana. “Thank you.” 

“Hm? Yeah sure. Also Cassandra, what the fuck.”

“Oh no. It’s lecture time.” Cassandra grimaced. 

“No offense V, but I need to give Cassandra here a piece of my mind because somebody has to be one of the properly functioning people here!” Dante snickered and leaned back as Diana got off his lap. Vergil sat down to stay out of the way of the lecture.  “I mean seriously Cassandra, what the fuck! You found an incubus in the middle of an alleyway and getting that close to a large powerful demon! For hell’s sake Cassandra! Also, can we just mention the fact you were so quick to lead V here to the shop, literally clinging onto his arm as you protected him from Vergil and Dante! Then you have to talk about his demon mistress bitch that will tug Dante’s heart strings into making him give into the job that doesn’t fucking pay. Not to mention the fact you let him sap energy from you multiple times before realizing oh shit you’ve been lured in by an incubus!” Diana huffed and squished Cassandra's face with both her hands, earning a grumpy noise from the devil hunter. Vitale bristled visibly at the lecture, his hand moving to grip the cane. Despite his still weak state, his protective glare was still fixated on Diana.

“If it were not for the virtues you hail as vices, Red Grave City would be in a far worse state.” Vitale hissed, slowly standing up to meet Diana. “And even still, Cassandra held all the cards in our little deal.” 

“I wasn't here when you made your deal, I’m just going off from my own personal experience from dealing with devils, demons, incubi and other creatures from the Underworld. Also I'm a devil hunter by trade so you also must realize that if a creature is coming after my best friend, I'm going to protect her with everything I’ve got. After all, Dante’s devil did the same thing, intimidate and threaten anyone who gets near his little sister.”

“I am quite aware of that.” Vitale glanced behind Diana’s shoulder, looking to Dante for a brief moment before returning his gaze to Diana. 

“However...you’re no longer an enemy in my eyes, you have your familiars to thank for that.” Diana studied his jade-colored eyes for a few moments, before sighing. She looked to Cassandra. “I guess I can't protect her forever huh…” Diana flicked Cassandra’s forehead gently. “Little wanderer, hie thee home. You’ve got an incubus to please after all. Just use protection.” She shrugged. Vitale flopped back down on the couch.

“And that’s why I married her.” Dante said with a wide grin. 

“You didn't marry her because she lectured you Dante. You married her because she asserted her dominance over you.” Vergil said dryly.

“I believe you mean an ass kicking. And you’re right, it was the best ass kicking ever.” Dante laughed as Diana went over to squish his face with a huff. 

“So V, what will you do next?” Vergil asked. Before the incubus could answer, the door opened with Eilio, Nero and the rest of the crew coming back with food.

“We’ve got food!” Eilio squeaked. He looked around, sensing the mood in the room. “Wha happun?” 

“It’s a long story.” Cassandra said. “There was quite an adventure we went on while the rest of you were bouncing around in Fortuna dealing with...what was it, the Order of the Sword?” 

“Yep.” Diana nodded. “But you need to tell me how you actually met V.” She said as the crew piled in to pass out food and water bottles. 

“Well…” Cassandra began as Vitale quietly ate his burger. “We first met in an alleyway…”


	10. Alluring Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains sex scenes!

_Three months later…_

Vitale hovered at the top of the stairs, staring down at Dante from his perch above. The shop was empty, as everyone was out and about for one reason or another. His jade eyes scanned the room before refocusing on Dante, who was happily cleaning his prized pistols Ebony and Ivory. His hand was nervously playing with a necklace Cassandra had gifted him, a deep purple crystal with a single wisteria flower set within the crystal. The incubus had plenty of reasons to be nervous, to watch Dante lazily clean his pistols. 

“You gonna hover over my shoulder all night long Mr. Poetry?” Dante asked aloud, glancing back to the incubus atop the stairs. Vitale didn’t respond, letting go of the necklace. “Something’s on your mind if you’re watching me so intently.” 

“Tell me about the bond you share with Diana.” The incubus said, stepping down the stairs.

“Huh? I mean we’re mar-

“I could sense that your bond is akin to a pact. A blood pact.” A quiet fell between the two, Vitale noticing his arms stiffening at his words. “The most powerful kind of pact a devil can make. The boons of demonic blood are appealing to humans...rapid healing abilities, strength and speed, demonic power to use, linking life clocks togeth-” 

“How do you know about that?” Dante asked seriously as he sat up in his chair, his eyes flashing red.

“I could sense it.” Vitale said, pausing at the foot of the stairs. “In between consciousness and unconsciousness, while she pulled the parasite out of me, what she did to my familiars, the very sigils she uses…” He looked to Dante, jade meeting crimson. “How could I not?” 

“What are you playing at?” Dante kept his gaze upon the incubus, making a bit more of a show of cleaning Ebony and Ivory. 

“What do you know about the ritual of Alluring Wine?” Vitale asked. 

“Weeelll…” He paused for a few moments to think about it before he let out a sigh. “You want to make a pact with Cassandra, is that it?”

“I am transparent.” Vitale hummed. “Yes. Yes I do. And, more importantly, I want your permission to continue with such a plan.” 

“...you and I both know that making such pacts are a taboo and high risk, high reward.”

“I am aware. But I would like to do it with her and only her.” Vitale tightened his grip on his cane. “I am deeply indebted to her. Her kindness and empathy...they saved me from death. And I would like no other to spend my days with.” Dante sighed and set down his pistols, the red from his eyes disappeared as his devil aura receded back into him. 

“You realize that once this is done, you’ll be entirely dependent on her to be fed properly. We also both know that she doesn't like being restricted.”

“I know. And that is why I will ask her about this. But the reason I came to you in particular, to ask your permission, is that Cassandra regards you very highly.” Vitale slowly walked by the desk, giving his cane a twirl. “While Cassandra regards Diana as a fond friend, she sees you as family. You may not share blood but the sentiment still burns brightly.” 

“Well…” Dante beamed at that. “I am the one who gave her a home and trained her. Vergil was also responsible for teaching her if I wasn't around.” He paused before chuckling. “So you think of me as her dad or something?” 

“In a sense. Certainly the male figure she respects the highest. I noticed that she sees you as an older brother she never had.” 

“Aw, you’re buttering me up.”

“I believe that task is more suited for your wife than me.” Vitale pointed out, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Dante snickered at it.

“And damn is she good at that.”

“Dante. The topic at hand.” Vitale reminded gently. 

“Yeah yeah, so give me a good legitimate reason as to why I should let you go on with this ritual. It’s gonna be intense for her since she’s not built like us, hell even Diana had a rough patch for...hm...two months trying to adjust to the pact we both made.” Vitale closed his eyes, not looking at Dante as he mulled over his answer. Dante finished polishing Ebony and Ivory as he patiently waited for the incubus’ answer.

“Because...I love her.” Vitale finally said, the words so soft that even Dante’s demon hearing had a hard time catching it. “Cassandra had every chance to let me die, either by Athame’s hands, her own rapier, or even by your beloved pistols. But she did not. She had faith that I was not lying about Athame’s plans. Those vices Diana lectured her about, her naivety, her bleeding heart, they are the virtues I wish to protect.” He stared at his hand. “The pact I wish to make with her is not to bind a food source to me. It is to keep her safe with what power I have in my veins.” 

“Alluring Wine and the pact I made with Diana are different. One exchanges blood to bind the life threads and energy, while the other binds the heart, mind and soul. Both bonds are powerful in their own right, but the blood pacts run deeper. If I know this ritual correctly, it can be severed with some bad side effects… blood pacts…” He looked at Eva’s picture. “...can kill you.” He whispered softly. Vitale winced at his whisper. 

“Alluring Wine is more deadly than you think.” He said, his voice soft and careful. “At least, for the incubus. A human will live just fine, side effects aside, but for the incubus, they will wither away.” He felt his familiars shift in his markings as he spoke. “But it is a price I am willing to pay.” Vitale looked to Dante with a hard determination in his eyes. Dante met his gaze, the two staring hard at the other, seeking any sign of weakness. After a few tense minutes, he sighed and pulled out a paper from his coat, handing it to him.

“There’s your wine recipe... the other half is with Vergil.”

“I’m surprised you have it on paper. It’s a closely guarded secret of the incubi and the succubi.” Vitale commented. “...and I hope I don’t have to defeat Vergil to get the other half of the recipe.”

“Diana had a feeling you’d try and look for it yourself… so she got it and ripped in two. One half is with me, the other is with Vergil. She said that your familiars gave it away that you eventually wanted to make a pact with her.”

“Griffon and his big mouth…” Vitale grumbled. “No wonder she called him a feather duster.” He ignored the ‘hey!’ he got in his mind. 

“It wasn't from his mouth, it was his and Shadow’s memories and visions.”

“I’m sorry?”

“When she revived them, they shared with her glimpses of what transpired. That’s why she let you off the hook easily. The ritual she performed was a forbidden technique. It breaks the previous contract to rebuild and revive the demon. Just like how pacts are also taboo within hell, so are breaking contracts.” Dante said with a smile. “Then again, pacts between demons and humans shouldn't mix after all, it’s taboo.”

“Some things are meant to be broken.” Vitale hummed, a soft smile on his face. “But...would you approve of us?” 

“Hmm...let me think…” Dante closed his eyes in thought. “He who binds to himself a joy, Does the winged life destroy; But he who kisses the joy as it flies, lives in eternity's sunrise.” Vitale stared at him, jade eyes wide at the devil hunter. His cane clattered to the floor from surprise. Dante laughed at his reaction and threw a finger gun at him. “Jackpot!”

“You continue to surprise me, Dante.” He smiled wide as he leaned down to retake his cane. 

“Look, Mr. Poetry, I can use my brain too.” He shrugged as he got up. “Just take care of her if she says yes, you got it?” 

“You have my word. Thank you, Dante.” 

* * *

Vitale settled in his rift, holding the two parts of the recipe in his hands. The duel for the second half of the recipe was a long grueling affair, with Vitale unsure if he could even stand against Vergil’s onslaught. However, after a long battle (with Vitale even suffering from a rather nasty injury during the attempt), he finally won over the older brother and proved his worth for the other half of the Alluring Wine recipe. 

As for the recipe itself, it was both simple and complex in nature. He had to find a rare flower that only grew in the Underworld, a very specific age of wine and a drop of blood from both of them. As for preparing the wine, it was simple: mix it all together and after twenty-four hours it would cure and turn silver. It needed to be left in a dark corner or area to cure. Despite being more of a relaxant than an inebriator, it had the reputation of a bittersweet taste. Regardless of taste, all of it had to be consumed. The complexity lay in the two who were to drink it, as consent and preferences had to be established before the wine could even be drunk (or in Vitale’s case, even think about brewing such a thing). 

Vitale let out a sigh, placing the paper scraps in a small box he set aside to hold the recipe halves. He loved Cassandra dearly, he had Dante’s permission (which was far more important to him than Vergil’s), and he had the recipe he needed. So why were there butterflies in his stomach? 

“Vitale?” His head snapped up, watching as the rift cracked open to reveal Cassandra. “You needed to talk to m- By the Earthmother! What happened to you!?” 

“Vergil and I were locked in a duel. It was...trying.” He let out a breathy laugh as Cassandra slipped out of his little pocket dimension. A few minutes later, she returned with a first-aid kit. She went to his side to tend to his wounds. He felt a wipe dab at the side of his head and barely flinched, the sting far more bearable than the deplorable antivenom that he had been injected with. 

“Why did you think it was a good idea to duel Vergil of all people?” 

“For the subject of our conversation, it was worth it.” Vitale glanced at Cassandra, who looked confused at his words. She continued to tend to his wounds from his duel with Vergil. “My only request is that you be completely honest with me.” 

“If it’s that important, then yes.” Cassandra nodded, finishing her task of cleaning his wounds. She threw away the soiled wipes and closed the kit, setting it aside. “Tea?” 

“That would be acceptable.” Vitale nodded, curling up in his nest. Cassandra got off the nest and went to grab a kettle. Pouring water into it, she set the kettle on the stove and turned it on. She prepared the tea cups with their respective preferences of tea. She hummed softly as she worked, occasionally glancing at Vitale. She blushed at the lazy smile on his lips. 

“Content?”

“Upon the sight of a goddess blessing me with her very presence? Quite.” Vitale chuckled at her squeak.

“You’re buttering me up, you sneaky little incubus.” She chuckled. 

“If only I were, but this subject is quite serious.” Vitale’s smile flickered a little. “I have spoken with Dante and he has voiced his approval of our union.”

“You went to seek Dante for his permission on something?” She asked in surprise. 

“Of course. He’s the most important male figure in your life, I figured asking his permission was typical in human courtship.” Vitale shrugged. He could sense Cassandra was flattered by that before it was replaced with confusion. 

“Why would you need to ask Dante for permission to do anything with me?”

“When incubi and succubi find one they wish to keep as a lifemate, they perform a ritual to bind their soul with their to-be mate. Critical to that ritual is the creation of an…” He paused to think. “An elixir known as Alluring Wine.”

“So you get piss off drunk and fuck?”

“So crass!” Vitale laughed before he looked to Cassandra, humor replaced with seriousness. “No. It is more than that. Alluring Wine is a wine in name, but it acts as a relaxant and aphrodisiac. After the elixir takes effect on the mate, the incubus...ravishes them thrice to claim them as their mate. They are bound together in soul, mind, and body, and the incubus will want no other for their needs.” 

“So...because it is a wine, you want my consent beforehand before you drink it.” 

“Before I even make it.” Cassandra blinked at his words. Before Vitale could continue, the kettle screamed out. The two winced before Cassandra turned off the heat. She poured the hot water into the mugs, watching as the water darkened from their tastes in tea. Once the water was poured, she set the kettle on the counter and took the mugs to Vitale. Vitale took his mug, giving the drink a quiet sip before looking to Cassandra as she settled next to him. 

“So...I imagine you want to know what...riles me up.” Cassandra said softly, staring at the tea. “Hmm...I’ve never thought of it before. I was so busy fighting demons that I’ve never passed a thought of what would rile me up in bed.” 

“Never?” Vitale whispered.

“Well, between physical training, mental training, missions, making sure Devil May Cry isn’t a damn pigsty, it never crossed my mind.” Cassandra admitted, taking a slow sip of tea. “What concerns me more is the possibility of getting pregn-”

“You need not worry. From the moment we can walk, we are taught a contraceptive spell to prevent such an event. However…” His eyes sparkled. “If you will it so, I am not adverse to the idea of a legacy.” 

“Well, not now.” Cassandra pointed out. Vitale nodded. 

“As you wish.” 

“Ok, next topic.” Cassandra leaned back. “Lots of lube?”

“Plenty. I assure you. I would never harm you unless you willed it.” 

“...what about a little bit?” Cassandra asked softly. 

“Define a little bit, my rose.” Vitale purred. 

“Maaaybe a couple claiming bites here and there...I mean you are a demon, at the end of the day.” Cassandra curled up a bit. “Shit, this is embarrassing to think about. I thought you could walk through my dreams and figure out what I liked.”

“Perhaps, but the whole ritual hinges on trust for both parties. It is vital I know what you like and don’t like, aside from the obvious, from you yourself.” He reached over to gently tilt her chin to make her face him. “Even if it is embarrassing, it is still a topic we must talk about.” Cassandra stared at him quietly. 

“Heh, I guess you weren’t kidding about the whole ‘no mate more loyal’ thing.” She chuckled. Vitale smiled. 

“I would never jest about such things. Such is the pride of the incubus.” His thumb gently rubbed her cheek. “So, some bites of claiming?”

“Well, I bet you’d like it.” Vitale frowned.

“Do not think of what I would like. Think of what _you_ would like.”

“That’s the problem! I can’t think of what I’d like because I...I haven’t done it before. With anyone. I mean I was close once but that’s because I was-” She stopped. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” She tried to look away but Vitale tightened his grip on her chin. 

“Who dared to touch you.” He whispered, his voice soft. Cassandra bit her lip, visibly thinking about what to say. 

“Would you get mad at me?”

“Never, my wild rose. But those who would harm you, I would rend in twain.” 

“...well...I would be impressed if you actually did enact revenge. But this was five years ago and the two responsible are trapped in my hometown so they won’t try to come to Red Grave City and take you away from me. To...to make a very long story short, my father tried to marry me off to my old childhood bully to pop out heirs. I ran away from home before the marriage could commence so if...if anything happens, they can’t take me away from here. And I have no doubts that Dante, Diana, and you would waste no time slaughtering him where he stood.” Vitale leaned over, pressing a tender kiss to the corner of her lips. 

“I apologize for making you recall foul memories.” 

“Look, it’s fine.” Cassandra took a drink of tea. “I should apologize for making things awkward.” She set the mug down on a nearby shelf. “How long do you think it will take to find the ingredients to make this elixir?” 

“I’m afraid I do not know. The elixir requires a rare flower from the Underworld, a very specific age of wine, and a drop of our blood. I foresee the flower and wine being the most difficult to find. There will be plenty of time to figure out what you like, at least a small pool of desires.” 

“Then…” Cassandra leaned over to kiss him properly on the lips. “I should leave you with a kiss. For good luck.” Vitale stared at her quietly before chuckling. 

“I have found another reason that I am completely and utterly enamored with you, my rose.” He glanced up to the clock. “I believe Dante is due to return any moment now.”

“He can wait for a little bit.” She smiled, taking his mug and setting it next to hers. She pushed him into his nest. “I’d like to end our little chat on a high note involving your sinfully kissable lips.” Vitale smiled pridefully, threading his arms around her midsection. 

“I am ever yours, my wild rose.” 

* * *

Vitale returned to Devil May Cry, frustration evident in his features. He had visited the Underworld repeatedly, only to fail each trip to find the flower he was looking for. The sun had set behind the skyline of Red Grave City, casting the surrounding buildings in blue. As he entered the shop, Griffon swept forward from his markings to flick on the lights. The warm amber bulbs flickered to life and cast the interior of Devil May Cry in fluorescent amber. Vitale flopped onto the couch, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“Something wrong Mr. V?” A voice chirped up. Vitale glanced up, seeing the little time demon sitting there in front of Dante’s desk, perking up curiously at his presence. He recognized the child-like demon, one that Cassandra lovingly called ‘her noodle son’, as Eilio.

“Ain’t it past your bedtime kiddo?” Griffon asked, landing next to the demon. 

“Daddy said I can stay up tonight, as long as I did him a favor.” He cooed and gently raised one of his six paws to scratch a sweet spot behind Griffon’s head. Griffon winced before falling into getting scratched, mumbling about how good that felt. Vitale smiled at the sight before leaning forward towards Eilio.

“A favor?” He inquired. 

“Yeah! He told me to give something to you…” He continued to pet Griffon carefully. Vitale hummed thoughtfully. If it was from Dante, it was probably money to buy for a pizza for dinner. While pizza was satiating for a short time, he vastly preferred burgers.

“And pray tell, what does Dante wish to give to me?”

“Well… it’s behind three riddles that I can't seem to answer.”

“Ah wordplay! That’s V’s favorite subject!” Griffon laughed, hopping over to Vitale. He jumped onto the couch. 

“Perhaps, upon regaling them to me, we can figure out the answer together.” 

“Yeah! The devil’s in the wine!” He snickered. Vitale blinked. Last he checked, Eilio was too young for wine or alcohol. Or perhaps he presumed it so from his youthful demeanor. “Here’s the first! Made by God in pairs. Separated at birth on Earth. Found after years of search. Inseparable for the rest of the time. What am I?” Vitale closed his eyes, chin resting on his silvery cane. In his thoughts, his mind drifted to an old Greek mythology book he read once upon a time. 

_‘Zeus made man with four eyes, four arms, four legs, and two hearts. Fearful of his creation, he split them in twain and scattered them. The two halves wander the world, seeking their other half. And thus, Zeus created-’_

“Soulmates.” He said at last. 

“Correct!” Eilio walked behind Dante’s desk and handed Griffon the wine bottle needed for the ritual. 

“THE FUCK YOU WERE DOING WITH BOOZE KID!?” Griffon squawked loudly. Vitale merely stared at the demon in surprise. Eilio snickered and wiggled his body in amusement. When Vitale recovered at last, he took the bottle of wine carefully. 

“Next riddle!” Eilio chirped happily. “What is invisible, makes people suffer from symptoms like sweating and nausea, it’s like a disease to some and a cure to others, it gives butterflies in the stomach and can also make you nervous, and yet people can't survive without it. What is it?” Vitale let out a soft hum, eyes fluttering closed as he thought. It was certainly not an actual illness, Dante would never give a riddle with something so morbid as an answer. As he thought, his mind drifted back to Cassandra, the night found him in that alleyway moments after Athame slapped him for something he could not control. That moment, to take him in, to start the journey of ending Athame...

“Compassion.” He finally said, eyes opening again. The little demon grinned and plopped a piece of paper into Vitale’s lap. He picked it up, seeing a short paragraph footnoted by Eilio and Nero’s signatures. He was given approval by the grandsons to, in a sense, marry Cassandra. Vitale found himself flattered by the note. “Thank you…”

“We’re not done yet!” Eilio chirped. “There’s still oooone more riddle that really boggles me. Ready for it?”

“Indeed, little one.” 

“This is a slow build over time. With its presence relationships survive. Through slightest inkling of its loss. Instant separation can be caused. It can cause pain in both parties. I am an essential piece of human nature! What am I?”

“...the fuck you talking about?” Griffon said, tilting his head. Vitale frowned. There were many things about humans that could fit in that, such as a physical body part (the hand? The arm? No, that couldn’t be it) or something more vague (the human spirit? No, too vague). He hummed softly, feeling Griffon’s yellow eyes focused on him. “I have no idea what the little guy’s talking about.” 

“Give me a moment.” He murmured. Eilio tilted his head curiously, flaring up his fins and wiggling excitedly. It would have been amusing, had he not been deep in thought trying to solve this riddle. Essential...essential...courage? No. Not quite. But there was something consistent with humankind. Some humans had a warped sense of it, others not so, but it was still _consistent_. 

“Loyalty. It’s loyalty, isn’t it?” Eilio let out a happy purring noise. He got up and moved off to the side to reveal the white demonic flower, which looked like a hybrid of the yarrow flower and the edelweiss flower, encased in a plastic case. He shoved it over and snickered. 

"Yup, these are what your familiars told Mommy when she revived them! It's already cleaned up and ready to be removed from it's clear case! Have fun with Auntea Cassandra!" He grinned as he warped out of there with the biggest cheshire-like grin. Vitale stared at the flower before chuckling. 

“Diana...you shall be the death of me someday.”

* * *

“So, that’s it then.” Cassandra said, staring at the sakazuki cup containing the elixir. The liquid within was a shimmering silver, filling up half of the cup. It faintly smelled of baked goods and a meadow after a rainstorm. 

“Yes, Alluring Wine.” Vitale added, his hand resting on Cassandra’s shoulder. The two were nude in the incubus’ nest. Cassandra only had the collar Vitale gave her long ago while Vitale had the necklace she had gifted him. The rift firmly shut so that no one could interrupt them. Vitale pulled from the money he had gained from his own missions to send the rest of Devil May Cry off to the local diner for dinner so that the sounds of the ritual wouldn’t affect them. Next to the two were two large containers of lube, just like Vitale promised there would be. Cassandra looked up to the incubus.

“What does it smell like to you?” She asked. Vitale smiled.

“Old books and warm jasmine tea. Why?” 

“Just curious. It smells like baked goods and a rained on meadow for me.” 

“The Alluring Wine is supposed to smell like your favorite things.” 

“I’m curious why it doesn’t smell like you, mister ‘I smell like cotton sheets and warm amber’, because you’re also my favorite thing.” Vitale laughed softly at her complaint. 

“I suppose it will, soon enough.” Vitale pressed his lips against her hair. “But you must drink the entire elixir.”

“Doesn’t look like a lot. I bet it’ll pack a punch when it’s in me though.”

“It will.” His hands moved to cup hers. “I can help, if you need it.” 

“I do like your hands on mine.” She said, taking a breath. “Ok...let’s go.” She pressed her lips to the edge of the cup, tipping it up to slowly drink. She let out a noise, a reaction to the taste, but did not pull away. She leaned back into Vitale as the silvery liquid disappeared. As the last of the liquid dripped down her throat, she pulled away and licked her lips. He pressed a kiss to her head, taking the cup and setting it aside. 

“And now, we wait.” He murmured, his hand slowly stroking her hair. Cassandra closed her eyes as Vitale stroked her hair, waiting for the elixir to take effect. As the minutes passed, Vitale could sense the elixir doing it’s work. Her scent changed. While it was normally a pleasing herbal scent, a rosy lust was starting to replace the scent. He let out a low purr, pressing his lips against her head. As much as his instincts begged him to take her, he resisted them. Cassandra’s comfort was far more important than his own hunger. 

“Vitale…” Cassandra panted, shivering in his arms. “I...I think it’s working.” 

“I know.” He whispered, taking in a breath. It was intoxicating, his mind struggling to resist the urge to flip her over and take there then and there. He could feel his cock stiffening in arousal, poking her back. She reached over, squirting some lube into her hand before flipping over, taking his cock into her hand. He let out a pleased hiss, leaning back as cool lube was spread all over his throbbing cock. The incubus purred. A part of him, in the back of his mind, remembered the fact that she was untouched. It only made the ritual so much sweeter to him. “Take your time, my rose…”

“Trying too...fuck, and I thought it was warm that one time.” She panted. Vitale chuckled as she continued to stroke and prepare his cock, gripping the soft pillows of his nest to keep his hands to himself. After a few more slick thrusts, Cassandra pulled back her hand. She moved to straddle Vitale’s hips, looking down at the incubus. He was beaming up at her, slit violet eyes shimmering with pride. Cassandra smiled back shyly. “Can you uh...keep it steady for a little bit?” 

“As you wish.” Vitale purred, reaching down to hold his cock steady. Cassandra took in a breath, a vain attempt to clear her mind, before pressing the tip against her entrance. She let out a shuddery breath, slowly sliding down onto her cock. Vitale closed his eyes, letting out a slow exhale as, inch by inch, Cassandra lowered herself onto him. 

“Shit...looking like that, I think I found the newest thing to rile me up.” She panted just moments before she finally settled down upon him. “Maybe I should get some ideas from Diana for us to try later on.” 

“Oh?” Vitale raised an eyebrow, visibly interested. “Perhaps we can discuss afterward.” His hand ghosted up her side to cup her face. “But, for now…all I want to even think about is you.” 

“I’m enamored.” Cassandra smiled, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. “I’m ready.” She placed her hands on each side of Vitale’s head, to keep herself steady. Vitale’s eyes flicked up and down Cassandra’s body, delight visible on his face. Cassandra slowly lifted herself up, eyes squeezing shut from the slow drag of the incubus’ cock. She paused before sliding back down, letting out a soft moan. Vitale could feel his cock twitch at the sound. “Come on Vitale, help a girl out here…”

“As you wish.” He breathed, his grip tightening on her hips. He guided her into an easy pace, slow and gentle. Cassandra shuddered and moaned as the two continued with the slow easy pace. She moved her hand, entangling it with Vitale’s snow-white hair. The incubus audibly purred at that. 

“Shit…” Cassandra chuckled breathlessly, hanging her head down. “I’m in love with you so much.” She began to speed up the pace of her ride, Vitale keeping his hands firmly on her hips. 

“Beauty incarnate...my angel, blessed are my stars to meet you.” The incubus murmured. 

“All that sweet talk isn’t gonna last long when I’m done riding.” She panted. The incubus raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I want you to take charge the next round. This slow pace is nice and all but…” She let go of his hair. “I want something harder. Rougher. You know?” 

“As you wish.” He smirked. One of his hands glid across her skin, leaving her hip to rub at her clit. She gasped out, tightening her grip on the pillow next to Vitale. A breathy curse followed her gasp, her eyes meeting Vitale’s mischievous violet. They both knew that the rub was purely intentional but, given that he continued to rub, Cassandra could only moan and tremble. Her hips began to move faster, her moans echoing throughout the space. 

“Vitale...I’m really close…” She whined. The incubus groaned, bucking his hips up into her. “Together, Vitale!” She snapped, her control fraying upon those words. The incubus growled, hands scrambling to hold her shaking body close as they came together. Vitale buried his face into her neck, shaking as his seed poured into her. He held her for a few moments, letting himself give shallow thrusts to her as she came down from her high. 

“We are not done yet, my ardent star.” He whispered. “Twice more and all will know.” 

“Provided I’m still even coherent by then.” She replied. He could just see the soft smirk on her face. He gently nipped her collarbone, earning a surprised squeak from her. 

“Don’t worry. I have no plans of letting you slip into slumber.” He felt her shiver under his hands. He rolled over, letting her back fall upon his nest. “Not until I have fully claimed you as mine and mine _alone_.” He purred.

“Well, stop talking about how you’re gonna rail me and get go- ah!” Vitale suddenly thrust into her, groaning softly. Cassandra let out a moan, caught off guard by his thrust. His hands wandered her skin, taking in every part of her to memory as his thrusts continued, rough and hungry. His eyes flicked up to her, face flush and blond hair fanned out like a small halo. Cassandra was his angel, his mate, his _everything_ , and no demon would be foolish enough to try and take her after tonight. 

Not even Mundus himself. 

He leaned down as he thrusted, sucking hard on the skin of her neck, just slightly under the collar he gifted her. She let out a moan from the bite, her hand reaching up to entangle itself into his white hair. He hissed against her skin, purring at the sight of the dark purple bruise that formed from his lips. He moved to another part of her, sucking hard again. He glanced back up to his mate, face flushed and mouth just slightly parted that allowed her moans to escape as he thrust and suckled. His mind was warring against itself, instinct hungering to take while his heart wanted to sing praises about her, and it was difficult to do both while the elixir coursed through her veins, making every touch burning hot. 

“Vitale!” Cassandra moaned out, arching her back. Her chest pressed against his, body trembling as her second orgasm ripped through her body. The incubus groaned, his body drinking in her lustful energy. He thrust a few more times before he filled her again with his seed, groaning as he held onto her tightly. As before, he shallowly thrust through their orgasms, pulling back from her neck to take her lips in a kiss. She returned the kiss, her hand letting go of his hair as they recovered from their second round. Vitale pulled back to let his mate breathe. 

“Cassandra…” He murmured. “My beautiful Cassandra…” 

“You’re going to fuck me to sleep at this rate.” Cassandra breathed out. “Only because I’ll be too exhausted to stay awake after the final round.” Vitale laughed softly. 

“I would hate for you to slumber in our final round.” Vitale hummed. “For one thing, it would be wrong for me to indulge in you in your slumber.” 

“Good incubus.” Cassandra pecked his lips. “Do you have a favorite position?” Vitale closed his eyes in thought. After a few minutes, he opened them again. He slowly pulled out, earning a breathy whine from her. Sitting up, he guided her onto her hands and knees on his nest. He guided her front half downward, her face in the pillows and her hips jutting higher. He looked down, biting his lip at the sight of his seed dripping out of her cunt. He stayed there, staring for a bit longer than he would dare admit, before Cassandra’s soft chuckle snapped him out of it. “Stage fright, Vitale?”

“Never.” He pushed back into her, earning a moan from her. He shivered at the response he received, thrusting into her. His hands rubbed her hips, especially where her skin was inked. He relished those places the most, his mind drifted to soft kisses to the skin in the darkness of night. He glanced up, relishing the sound of her moans. Her hands clung onto the pillows of his nest, her hips moving back with his thrusts. “My love…my mate, my angel...”

“Harder, Vitale!” Cassandra barked, glancing back to Vitale. Vitale looked up to her in surprise before laughing softly. 

“As my mate wishes.” He leaned forward a little as he thrust harder into her. He groaned, the lustful energy from his mate clouding his mind. They were so close to completing the ritual, so close to making her _his_ for as long as they lived. He leaned down, biting hard into her shoulder, his wings flaring out at each hard snap into her. He groaned, his mind filled with her scent, herbal with a strengthening hint of cotton sheets. 

It was their scent, their souls combined, and that heady scent drove him wild. 

“Cassandra!” He growled, pouring his final load into her. Cassandra shuddered under his skin, he could feel her walls flutter around him. They stayed there for a few minutes before, with an unhappy whine, Vitale pulled out of her. 

“I can barely feel my legs…” Cassandra muttered, falling over.

“I apologize.” 

“Don’t be, I signed up for this.” She shrugged. “But I think we need a bath. Does your little pocket dimension have that?”

“Of course.” He carefully picked her up, taking her through a door to the bathroom. While Vitale’s living space was a cozy home, the bathroom was expansive and almost spa-like. Vitale placed Cassandra in the bath, turning on the water. Warm water splashed into the spa tub, followed by Vitale pouring a rose-pink gel into the tub. Closing the bottle, he settled into the tub with her. 

“Interesting.” Cassandra hummed, earning a confused noise from the incubus. “I thought you had everything all compact in that room out there. But the bathroom is wildly different from your living room.” She said as the tub filled up. “I guess you took the concept of ‘living room’ quite literally.” 

“Why do you ask?” He asked, turning off the faucet. 

“Well, typically a bedroom and a living room are two separate places. But then again, how much energy does your personal pocket dimension take?” Cassandra looked to Vitale as he settled back to her side.

“It does take energy from me so I could not possibly make a giant mansion in a pocket dimension. But what I have...it fits my needs.” 

“Well, it’s nice. Cozy. Although it is a little bit surprising when you go from a cozy little place to something out of a spa.” Cassandra commented, leaning against Vitale. He draped his wing over her. His hand moved to her midsection, Cassandra’s eyes following his hand. There was a brief purple glow before he took back his hand. “The contraceptive spell?” Vitale nodded. “Neat.” Cassandra kissed his chin before cuddling up to him. Vitale’s hand stroked her hair quietly. After a few minutes of resting in the tub of warm water, Cassandra stepped out of the tub and dried off. 

“Cassandra?” 

“Vitale, I love you, but if we’re going to fall asleep, I’m not doing it in the tub.” Cassandra said, turning to the incubus. He smiled and followed her out of the tub. He leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. 

“As you wish.” With a flap of his wings, the water fell away from him. Cassandra watched him with a hint of playful jealousy in her eyes.

“Showoff.” 

“I aim to please.” He smiled and stepped out of the bath. Cassandra continued to dry off her body, humming softly as she walked over to drain the tub. She heard the door open and looked up, seeing Vitale entering the room. She folded up her towel and set it on a nearby table. He held out his hand, to which she took, and he kissed the knuckles tenderly. 

“Lead the way.” Cassandra said with a smile. He led her out of the bathroom and back to his living room. She noticed that the room smelt like lavender now and new pillows and blankets were all over his nest. He pulled her into his nest, arms wrapped around her. She curled up against him, head resting on his chest. “Vitale…? Can you read some Blake to me?” 

“As you wish, my wild rose.” He murmured, kissing her forehead. She didn’t need to see his smile to know he was more than happy to do so. He reached over, plucking the book of William Blake’s poetry from the shelf. He flipped the book open and began to read.

_Love and harmony combine_

_And around our souls entwine,_

_While thy branches mix with mine_

_And our roots together join._


End file.
